Spider-man untold love stories: Spider-woman
by NeoTyson
Summary: The second story from my new series: Jessica Drew aka Spiderwoman is given a task to invite Spider-man to join the New Avengers. However, she doesn't think he is ready. What happens when she goes undercover to learn more about Spider-man and her feelings begin to change concerning him?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel or anything I borrowed from other media.

 **Prologue**

Greetings, young readers. I Uatu the Watcher has returned to narrative another what if universe that features Spider-man finding love through different heroes. This time we see how one spider hero and another spider hero, Jessica Drew, can work together when Spider-man is framed for a crime he didn't commit. Before the event that causes Spider-man to be seen as a criminal, in this universe in the past Avengers and other teams haven't taken Spider-man seriously because of his jokester persona and perceiving his villains as 'small time' because they don't usually target the world as a whole. Now the Avengers want him on the team, and it seems that Spider-woman will be on a mission to determine if he's worthy or not. Let's see how all of this all started this universe.

* * *

*Avengers Tower*

Our stories begin with a heated conversation between the heroes Ironman, Captain America, and Spider-woman is currently taking place about recruiting heroes to join the new Avengers team since they only have three members right now. Tony and Steve suggest allowing a particular hero to join up, but Jessica didn't approve one bit on top of that being the one to ask that hero to join.

"You can't be serious!?" an angry Spider-woman yells at the two heroes.

"Yes, we have agreed to it. It's two out of three for it. Therefore there's no changing our decision." Tony reminds her calmly that the three had a vote when it came to wanting this particular hero to join the team.

Jessica rubs her forehead out of frustration. "Out of all people, you want him to accede to the team and why you expect me to recruit him?" The individual hero that they are referring to is none other than Spider-man. She hasn't made contact with him in a long time nor have the two ever been close, though the times she had been around him she was quite annoyed at his jokes and that he wouldn't take fights seriously. The fact that she's in stress already by just thinking of him, actually says much about how she feels about the web head.

Steve tries to reassure her. "Well, you are Spider-Woman the female counterpart, we figure it would make sense for one spider hero to connect with the other. You also have been around him more, which would make him a lot more comfortable talking to you."

Jessica still didn't like the idea of having to be the one to seek him out as she continues arguing. "I fully recall at one point in time we didn't think he would fit our team because he doesn't take things seriously and he hasn't dealt with big time villains as we have."

Hearing her bring that history up, Tony gives her a serious look and folds his arms. "That was the old team, this is now, a new beginning with a fresh start. Speaking of a fresh start, I believe me and Steve here can recall a time where you were working on the wrong side *cough Hydra*, yet you turn over a new leaf, and we accepted you regardless."

Spider-Woman couldn't counter that fact, and it hurt being reminded of how for a while Shield or some of the other heroes didn't trust her because of her time with Hydra. "That's not fair Tony." She said with her head down.

Steve places a hand on her shoulder for comfort. "Just like it's not fair that we had judged Spider-man the way we have in the past. Look, all we are asking is for you to invite him to join the team. If he says no, you don't have to worry about it. If he says yes, however, then you are going to have to put up with him."

Jessica hopes that it would come down to Spider-man saying no. Not that she thought he was a bad guy, but she couldn't see him as a pressing member to the team. "You guys are lucky that you are going to be gone working with Shield." She points out that Steve and Tony have to take care of some critical missions while in the process find others to recruit.

Steve smiles at her putting his mask on. "Hey, it's not like it's going to a be a fun walk in the park, but if something major happens while we are gone then definitely let me know. I will try to come and help."

Tony sets his Ironman suit on. "Good luck Jess, you're going to need it." He mentions with smirks making Jessica roll her eyes at him.

"Whatever." She mutters, not amused by Tony's comment. After watching the two leave, Jessica begins to plot on how she will deal with Spider-man.

"Now that I think about it, this is technically my mission, so I can determine how to handle this situation. I do know one thing; it's going to take a lot out Spider-man to prove to me that he has what it takes to be a part of the new Avengers." With that said Jessica throws on her masks and decides to do some recon on New York's friendly neighborhood Spider-man.

* * *

*Near the Baxter building later that evening*

"No way! You cheated!" Johnny Storm aka The Human Torch from the Fantastic four claims while being laughed at by his good friend Spider-man after losing a race between the two.

"Oh, don't get a hot head because you're not as fast as me." Spider-man quip while still laughing at Johnny for all that trash talk he was doing earlier leading to him getting beaten.

Johnny, still couldn't believe he lost, folds his arms, looking at the other direction. "There's no way I will accept that you are faster when I can fly and make my body go on fire."

"It takes more than being on fire and flying to be the best when it comes to speed racing with yours truly." Spider-man smirks underneath his mask and stretches.

"We are going to have to go another round soon," Johnny suggests wanting to beat Spider-man once and for all, so his F4 partner Ben aka The Thing wouldn't make fun of him.

"I'm pretty sure we would be going for a lot of rounds since you are a sore loser." Spider-man throws an L sign at him.

Johnny only shakes his head and said, "One of these days bug boy, one of these days. Seriously, I would like to get one more race in before I head in."

Spider-man thinks about racing him one more time for the night. "Seriously and risk my winning streak... Sure, why not. Race you to the Baxter building." Spidey then hastily swings toward the building, giving his self a head start.

"See you are cheating again!" Johnny yells, going after him. Two heroes have become great friends over the years and have teamed up at times. Spidey even met the whole group and became family to them after revealing his self to them. Little did the Spider-man and Human Torch realize, Spider-woman have been watching the two after their race was over. She follows them, hoping to get more information on the web head and hopefully not to hear more of his annoying jokes.

"I'm very disappointed flame head; you had to burn my web-line right when I was almost at the building just to win. Tsk Tsk." Spider-man shakes his head in disapproval while this time Johnny is the one laughing at Spider-man losing.

"That's payback for when you shot your webbing at my foot and swinging away from our destination." At that moment they both laugh at how silly both races were.

"Anyways, we better call it a night. You sure you don't want to go to the Science Expo later this week." Spider-man offers Johnny to come along to the Science Expo this year, but again Johnny declines since those types of events are more for Peter than him.

"I think you forget that you are the nerd of this friendship and I'm the cool one who gets all the girls." Johnny flexes acting real cool.

Spider-man sees this as an opportunity to knock Johnny's confidence down. "Oh really now? So how getting with Cat been going?"

Johnny froze at that question. At one point Spider-man introduces Johnny to Black Cat, and since then he had a mad crush on her. He asks Spidey why he didn't go for her leading to Spider-man explaining that he was with M.J at the time, which the relationship ended because of his life as Spider-man, therefore making Black cat and Spider-man just close friends. He had suggested that Johnny should go for Cat, he agrees quickly, but never made a move to this day and not to mention he gets all tongue-tied when he's around her. "... I don't have to answer that. I'm going home."

Johnny flies quickly inside the building leaving Spider-man to laugh and shake his head at him. "That's what I thought, good night bro!"

As Spider-man swings home, his thoughts being to wonder if he would have a love life again. He and M.J had gotten into a huge fight that causes them to break up and not see each other again. Of course, Black Cat is someone who had admired him, but with him being taken at the time and Johnny is now pursuing her it wouldn't be fair to go after her. Besides he didn't want to ruin the great friendship they have if things didn't work out for him.

 _"Well, maybe I just not supposed to be with anybody."_ Now with heavy thoughts, Peter swings home sadly not realizing that Spider-woman is hot still on his trail.

She noticed the change in his mood but kept her focus on the bigger picture of finding out who he is. "Soon it will be time to figure out who is behind that mask and... Wow, why do I sound like I'm still with Hydra? Need to seek some therapy from Dr. Strange."

She follows Spider-man all the way to his apartment building, which didn't seem much for a super hero, making sure to keep a good amount of distance. If there's one thing she knows about the Web head is that even though she's not a threat to him, his spider-sense could trigger at any time. Quietly, she makes her way into a nearby tree with her camera in hand. Eventually, after watching him feel uneasy, Spider-man takes his mask off, and Spider-woman manages to get a decent picture of him and leaves before she gets caught.

When she made it back to her place, Jessica takes the picture out to upload it to her Shield laptop to receive a better look at the man. "Hmm, so that's what you look like. Young guy with brown hair. He looks kind of cute in a nerdy type of way." After she said that, she blinks twice in shock since she has noticed something.

"Wait two things one did I just say that about Spider-man? Two I have seen that face before, but I can't think where." Shaking off the fact that she just calls Spider-man cute she uses her unique laptop to find a picture that matches her current image. Suddenly a matching photo pops up confirming who the guy surprises her even more.

"What!? Peter Parker, the man who works at the Daily Bugle and takes those pictures of Spider-man, is the Web head his self!? How did we miss that!?" Jessica yells out of confusion, of course now it makes sense, but before no one could quickly put the two and two together. Now she has to determine what to do with the new information that she discovers.

With some much-needed thinking, a smirk crept on Jessica's face, for she came up with a brilliant idea. "This might can work with my undercover I could confront him as Spider-woman surprising him in the process to reveal that I know his secret, but this would be a rare opportunity to get to know the man behind the mask to see what his intentions are real. He does have a reputation for being a loner, and I'm sure he's very secretive about his civilian life, maybe I can find out answers if I go the more convenient route. So get ready Peter Parker because you are going to meet the lovely Jessica Drew, who's going to rock your world."

* * *

 ** _Uatu: Now if I had the power, I would have found some way to warn Spider-man about this turn of events. I have already pushed it with the dream in the other universe, so I don't want to do something major here and get caught for it. Knowing that he's very private and with Jessica history, there's no telling what will happen in this universe. However, I do sense that it will be Spider-man who will rock her world not the other way around. We are just going to have to find out together, won't we?_**

* * *

 **Author's note: Ladies and Gentleman welcome to the second installment of my untold love story series Spider-woman. This is one of the anticipated stories that have been asking about. I didn't want to write this one right after the first story since I still wanted to give people time to check out Silver Sable and work on other projects. Also, it took longer to get this started due to lack of Spider love (Spider-man/Spider-woman) content it's kind of hard to figure out how the pairing would work in this story.**

 **Luckily Dokebibeats has plenty of content of the pairing on his page so feel free to check his content out, especially since he was the one to come up with the Spider love name for the pairing. Also to point out every story under the untold love series are inspired by Sierra-021 format where I focus on building the relationship between Spider-man and the person I'm pairing him up with, but of course you will get some action here and there. Also a shout-out to Uatu for hosting this series.**

 **Speaking of action, to the fans who read the previous installment and enjoyed the storyline, you all are going really like where I go with this story. Well, this is the intro, and I hope you guys enjoy the ride. Remember to fav, follow, review because it helps show you are into this and would encourage me to update faster when I can. Also, I used the lasted version of Word at my school to try and find grammar mistakes since the one on my laptop doesn't fix worked well finding them, so if there still are some, then I don't know what to tell you.**


	2. An interesting meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel or anything I borrowed from other media.

 **An interesting meeting**

*The next day at the Bugle*

Early in the afternoon, Peter enters the Daily Bugle to turn his pictures to his boss with the feeling that he would love these pictures of his self. He still felt uneasy from last night, but since nothing happens, he shakes the thought off to focus on the now. Though when he presents the pictures, the reaction he gets is not the one he expects.

"Really Parker this is the best you come up with!?" His boss, J Jonah Jameson yells looking at Peter's photos like they were crap.

Peter, taking offense to his comment, response saying, "Oh come on JJ these photos are classic. Can't get these rare photos from just anywhere or just anybody."

J.J thinks otherwise. "I bet Eddie Brock would disagree with that statement. He knows what type of pictures I want and what I want to see is photos of that wall crawling menace doing something sinister to prove that he is no hero, not racing around the city with one member of the Fantastic 4!"

Peter could not for the life of him understands why J.J is, so hell bent on making Spider-man seem like a criminal. It's frustrating enough to take the pictures, but to keep receiving negative feedback from his boss makes it worse. The only reason why he has not left yet is that the money does pay well.

Just like any other time, Peter tries to reason with his boss. "Maybe he is not a bad guy, maybe he just like anyone else who wants to do well in this world."

"If that is the case, why does he needs that goofy mask to hide his self when you have police that shows their face? Hell, why are we having this discussion, I'm not paying you to talk about him now get out!" J.J dismisses Peter, muttering to his self, _"My mask is not that goofy."_ before exiting his office.

Once Peter leaves the building, he simply signs about how unhappy his life is thanks to as he calls the Parker Luck. _"So much for my day starting off good getting another lecture by J.J the usual. Man for once can my life just be exciting for once. It just seems like lately the Parker Luck has not been going in my favor."_ As Peter continues to think he accidentally bumps into someone not paying attention.

"Oh, I'm sorry... Whoa." Peter stops mid sentence of apologizing when he enters a trance of seeing a beautiful woman with long black hair, wearing tight jeans that show off her curves nicely, brown boots, and no strap shirt.

Peter could not help but to stare and admire the lady standing in front of him until she lifts his mouth back up. "You know you are going to get flies in your mouth, staring like that." She teases with a wink snapping Peter out of his trance.

"Sorry that was very rude of me it just you look stunning and.." Peter mentally slaps his self in the face for calling a random stranger beautiful out of now where. _"Did I really just say that out loud?!"_ He screams in his head only to feel a light touch on his shoulder from the woman, who is now smiling at him.

"It's okay; I do not get that often for I most guys are pigs and just want to see what I can do in bed. Hearing a guy calling me beautiful is a nice change." The woman reassures him calming Peter down.

"Glad I did not offend you in that case." Peter then extends his hand out, hoping that the conversation will be less awkward for him. "My name is Parker Peter. No, Peter, my name is Peter Parker." So much for being less awkward, luckily for him, the lady shakes his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Peter. I'm Jessica, Jessica Drew." She gives him a warm smile. Little did Peter know however that this Jessica is Spider-woman. She knew Peter would head to the Bugle at some point, so she sat near the building waiting to make her move succeeding in the process when she bumps into him while he came out.

Her first impression of Peter surprises her. As Spider-man, despite running his mouth a lot, he has his type of confidence about his self. As Peter Parker, he is timid but sweet at the same time. Jess had to keep herself from blushing from his beautiful comment because it was true that a lot of guys hit on her for the wrong reason whatever she was Spider-woman or just Jessica, especially when she triggers her pheromones.

"Adorable name it fits you well. Are you from New York?" Peter asks curiously since he has not seen her around.

"Nope was born in London, but I lived in New York for quite a while," Jessica answers with her accent, which Peter automatically thinks her accident is hot.

"I got you. Well, I don't want to keep you from anything you have planned." Peter begins to leave not wanting to bore her.

Jessica answers quickly saying, "Actually, I do not have any plans. You seem interesting though, so maybe we could hang out."

This catches Peter's attention as he turns his head back at her. "Wait.. you.. want to hang out with me?"

Ironically, just yesterday he was just thinking about how it seems like he would not be in another relationship after how bad things ended with Mary Jane and now all of sudden a stranger who is very attractive wants to hang with him. He hopes that the big man upstairs is not playing games or it would be a cruel joke.

 _"Wow, and he has low self-esteem? He acts like no girl would ever want to date him. I mean he is cute (stop thinking that) and is pretty innocent, surely some girl would want him. That is a topic I could bring up at some point."_ Jessica observes before she answers his question.

"Well, unless you have other things to do.." Jessica begins to fake pout to guilt trip Peter.

Peter waves his hands not wanting Jessica to think that way. "No, definitely not that, just surprised that you would want to hang out with me. Maybe we could catch some Starbucks if you like?" Remembering he doesn't have anything major plan other than saving someone or stopping some crazy villain if need to, he offers his arm and in return she wraps her arms around his.

"Sounds good to me Peter." She tells him. The two begin to head towards Starbucks with Peter having the mindset that his Parker luck might be towards his favor this time, while Jessica has the mentality of this is the start of learning about the man behind the mask.

* * *

 **Authors note: This is the official first chapter to this story. Just to let you know this and the next two chapters will be a focus on Peter/Jessica, Spidey/Spider-woman with the third chapter being the start of the main storyline. Short update yes, but I decided that I rather the first hang out session to be in the next chapter as the two spider heroes get to know each other as their civilian persona, but will this go in Peter's favor meeting a Jessica who is undercover to find out about all she can about Spider-man? On another note, I start working my new job next week, so that way you all have an update if I don't get to it.**

 **Just to point out in this universe, Peter only knows that Tony is Iron-man and Steve is Captain America. Therefore, he never met some of the other heroes outside their costume which are why Jessica was comfortable to reveal her whole name to him.**

 **Now it's time to remove the elephant in the room since I knew it was going to be mentioned in reviews about let's go head address this. In different universes, Peter's Spider-sense works out differently in this case in the story it "supposedly" didn't trigger. Though it will be addressed later on in the story I will ask that you keep in mind if you watch the animated series when Black Cat attacks him and his spider-sense didn't trigger, and Peter asks his self why the attack activate his spider-sense for it applies somewhat in this story.**

 **Also, I found this app that supposedly helps fix grammar, so hopefully there will be fewer errors instead of a whole bunch even though it's a free trial version. It's called Ginger so if anyone has used the app let me know your opinion on it.**


	3. A coffee date with a reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel or anything I borrowed from other media.

 **A coffee date with a reunion**

*At Starbucks*

Peter and Jessica went to the nearby Starbucks right by the Bugle, much to Peter's surprise. He can't recall the last time a random beautiful girl randomly approaches him, and he ends up hanging out with the girl afterward. Considering that this wasn't an official date, Peter tries his best not to over think things when trying to figure out why she would hang with him, as he pays for their drinks.

"Peter, not that I don't appreciate you being a gentleman, I could have paid for my drink." Jessica insists because the drinks were four dollars each.

Peter, on the other hand, had no problem paying for the both of them, for his aunt taught him how to act when on a date with someone, even if wasn't fully sure if this was an actual date. "Nonsense, it's honor. Besides, since you never tried their S" mores Frappuccino, that just makes it even more special paying." Peter explains with a smile.

Jessica could tell he legit is being a gentleman to her, a trait that she can respect. "You are too sweet." After receiving her order, she takes a big sip out of her drink. "Wow, this is extremely excellent."

Peter pulls her chair out for her before taking a seat. "Glad you like it. In my opinion, this is one of their underrated Frappuccino."

"I can't argue with that after today." Jessica agrees as the two continue to enjoy their Frappuccino. During this time, Peter almost went into a trance from staring at Jessica by the way she was enjoying her drink.

 _"Wow."_ Peter thinks to his self-admiring her beauty.

Jessica notices this and decides to mess with him some more. "See something you like?" She asks, causing Peter to heat up out of embarrassment.

"Oh, I um, I was just thinking of how great this S'mores Frappuccino." He lied, trying to play his starting game off.

"Really? So you weren't admiring a particularly beautiful woman sitting in front of you?" Jessica kept teasing him the more nervous he got.

Realizing he was caught red-handed, Peter goes on and admit with panic in his voice, "Yes, but not in a creepy or dirty way!"

Jessica giggles a bit and reassures him, "Just relax Peter. I might not know you, but I can tell already that your gentleman, a very sweet one in fact."

Hearing that from Jessica helps Peter to calm down. "Thanks, that makes me feel good that your impression of me is good so far."

"Good," Jessica replies.

After finishing their drinks, Jessica figures this would be the best time to get to know about the man behind the mask. "So tell me about yourself, Peter Parker. What is there to know about the man who takes pictures of Spider-man?"

Peter lowers his head before answering. "Honestly, there is not a whole lot to know about me," Peter tells her thinking about how his last relationship ended and how much that affected his confidence when it came to his love life.

Jessica picks up on his change of mood. "Try me." She only said, hoping to encourage him to open up.

Peter scratches his head before responding. "Other than taking pictures for the bugle, I graduated from Midtown Manhattan Magnet High School and soon will be attending the Empire State University to study biophysics, which I'm sure sounds lame." Peter at this point expected rejection after telling Jessica that information about his self.

However, that isn't the case for Jessica like what she heard. "Are you serious? You are going to college for an education, and it's a field that you are interested in, that's not lame to me."

Peter's eyes lit up from her reaction. "Really?"

Jessica smiles and answers, "Of course, I like a man who wants to make something out his self."

Peter blushes a little while trying to keep his composure. "So what about you?" Peter sends the question back to her.

"I actually at the beginning of starting my P.I career," Jessica admits allowing Peter to feel comfortable around her and not to expect any suspicion.

Finding out about her career choice surprised Peter. "Nice, considering that not many women look for a career in that field, so I'm sure you will do well."

"Flatterer," Jessica said with a smirk.

Peter chuckles before saying, "No, I mean it, you have confidence, and you seem like the type of lady who doesn't take crap from no one."

"You got that! Right, but I do appreciate the compliment." Jessica agrees with him, even though she wasn't used to those types of comments.

"You are very welcome. By the way, I'm twenty-three years old just to let you know." Peter expresses to her nervously thinking that would be the end of the date. Regardless, he didn't want to lie or keep that information from her.

Jessica's eyes pop wide open not expecting him to be around her age. "No way! I'm twenty-five." She blurts out. She can't believe that she just literally gave her age out like that. Her purpose for this meeting to figure out what she can about Peter Parker not for him to know about her. Then again, he has been delightful to her so far, which Jessica can't get over due to how he acts as Spider-man.

Peter felt relief since Jessica is only two years older than him. It looks like the Parker luck was going in his favor. "Oh wow, for a second I thought you were going to say you were way older." After he said that, Jessica sent him a "what you mean by that" glare. Peter immediately explains what he meant by the comment saying, "Only because you look very mature, plus I'm sure you wouldn't want to hang with someone too young."

Jessica had to admit, Peter successfully smooth his way out that one. "I understand, which is why you're lucky we are close in age."

"Yeah. I am." Peter agrees with a huge smile on his face that couldn't stop Jessica from giggling at, leading her to ask him, "So tell me, Mr. Parker, how do capture those spectacular pictures of Spider-man?"

Peter raises his eyebrow at her. "Mr. Parker? Now that's going to make me sound older than you. Also, a great photographer doesn't reveal that type of secret."

"Not even for me?" She gives him the puppy eye look and pouts.

Peter rubs his neck and chuckles nervously. "Maybe one day I will, just for you."

 _"Hopefully that one day will come soon."_ She mutters to herself.

"Did you say something?" Peter asks.

"Oh, I was just repeating what you just said." Jessica plays it off.

"Okay then," Peter responds with a low tone due to how Jessica answers him that maybe he was drilling her, and probably shouldn't waste her time any more than he already has.

Slowly getting up, Peter prepares to end the date to go home and mark this as another failed date. "I guess this is when this hangout/date, still unsure what to call it, comes to an end before you become even more tired of me."

Jessica couldn't believe what she was seeing. For the first time in her life, the guy cuts the date short instead of the other way around. In the past, if the guy acts disrespectful or only want one thing from her, Jessica would leave the man hanging. Judging by Peter's lack of confidence, she figures Peter must think that he's not sufficient to get a woman like her. Jessica decides that she will help boost his confidence one way or another, even if meant taking things a little further than she had planned.

She stands up and reassures him saying, "One, I would of like to call this a date. Two I wasn't bored, but more interested than I was before." She begins to rub Peter's arms and gives him a sexy smile, the type that when Black cat would do it would cause Peter to sweat a little.

Fixing his collar for comfort, Peter asks nervously "You're kidding, right?"

Jessica shakes her head and moves closer to him. "Nope. Why would you think that?"

Having Jessica so close to him was making Peter, not uncomfortable, but tense up. Since his last relationship, Peter hasn't been used to the type of forwardness that he is dealing with now.

In a way, he almost feels like he is setting a beautiful woman like Jessica up for a huge disappointment if he goes along with the flirting. "I'm not going to lie; it's been like forever since I have been on a date, so it just feels like I'm out of touch like I need to go to dating classes and re-educate myself on the ways of dating."

Jessica listens carefully to Peter's reason and concludes that his last relationship must be the reason why he thinks less of his self when it comes to meeting a woman. For some reason, Jessica felt a rising urge to find the last girl Peter was with and slap the taste out of her mouth. When the idea had popped into her head, she shook it off and had to remind herself that she doesn't have that type of feelings for Peter aka the annoying Spider-man to think that way, but as a hero, she will do what she can to help him out. Plus, she is starting to enjoy his shy reactions when it comes to actions, for it's pretty unique than what she is used to from other guys.

 **Uatu: Ha! Using the "Hero" excuse to try to cover the feelings that are beginning to grow... Oops, got a bit excited there. Back to the story.**

Jessica wraps her arms around his neck, massage the back of his head, and whispers in his ears, "Why you need a dating school when you have a hot teacher right in front of you?"

At that moment, Peter's face turns full read while he felt like his body no longer function from what he just heard. Peter wanted to say something, but all he did was stumbling over his words. Jessica giggles at this. "So do you want this to be our last time we see each other?"

Still, haven't gained full control over his body, Peter shakes his head no. Jessica smiled at this and said, "Good. As of right now.."

Before she got to finish what she was about to say, Peter's spider-sense went off snapping him out of his trance and gets Jessica to when they both hear an explosion from nearby safely.

"Yep, looks like its back on the clock," Peter mutters as he turns his attention back to Jessica. "I enjoyed the date, so I will catch you whenever okay? Now go so that you won't get hurt." He commands her before running to the scene of the crime.

"Wait, Peter!?" Jessica yells but fails to stop him for his disappears into the crowd.

"How the heck did he do that?" Jessica curiously asks herself. After remembering the explosion, Jessica hurries to a nearby alley to changes outfits. _"Little do you know Peter, a certain Spider-woman doesn't run from a fight."_

* * *

*Jumps to the action scene*

"Okay, seriously, who are you guys and is that the best wardrobe you all could come with?" Spider-man demands asking the group of henchmen in black who cause the explosion that he had heard earlier, in a jewelry store. Little did he know, Spider-woman is currently hiding in the shadows to observe the scene of the crime until it was time for her to jump into action.

One of the henchmen spoke up and said, "First off, we are the Jade Syndicate, and you would be smart to remember that because we are one-half of the fraction while the central portion is working on a major heist as we speak."

Another henchman chimes in saying; "Second, you out of all people have the nerve to judge our clothing when you are wearing that get up?" They burst out laughing at the web head pointing at his red and blue costume.

Jessica rolls her eyes at the joke before hearing Spider-man's comeback, "Hey I will have you know that I had the best person make this outfit for me."

The henchman who had joked about his costume had a confuse expression behind his mask. "Yeah, and who's that?" He questions as the henchmen and even Spider-woman turn their attention back to see if he will reveal the person behind making the costume.

After a few seconds of suspense, Spider-man finally answers him. "Simple... Your mom."

The other members of the Jade Syndicate begin laughing at the one member, elsewhere Spider-woman silently groans to herself thinking that Spider-man hasn't changed since the last time she met him.

This didn't sit well with the one henchman. "The hell you all laughing at!? Waste the spider!" They quickly get back seriously and points their guns back at Spider-man.

"Aw, did I hit a nerve spot?" Spider-man quips, in a baby tone.

Before the Jade Syndicate could begin their assault, they all stop from hearing, "Yes, you did." Everyone in the room turns to see a woman in a red and yellow spider costume with long black hair, making her badass entrance and gets into her fighting stance. "My nerve."

"Oh crap, it's Spider-woman too!" One of the henchmen announced.

"Wait, if she is here, wouldn't that make the two married?" Another one questions out loud, receiving a shocking/angry look from Spider-woman's face.

"HELL NO, WE ARE NOT MARRIED!" She screams making it clear that the two are not like that just because of their name.

Spider-man, feeling slightly offended, joins in the conversation. "Now wait a minute, like you have to say it like that?" He shouldn't be feeling offended by her comment, but it did hurt his confidence a bit.

The leader of the current fraction of the groups finally had enough of the stalling. "We don't have time for this kill them both!" He orders leading to a showdown. Spider-man took his time taking down some of the members while Spider-woman was straight to the point taking the other members down. Once they had them defeated Spider-man figure, it was time for a proper greeting of seeing the Spider-woman again.

"Well long time no see my female counterpart." He quips acting like the fight didn't just happen.

"Spider-man." She responds blowing him off.

Spidey rubs the back of his neck, feeling the tension in the room. "Okay... So what brings you to my neck of the woods?"

She walks over to the one member that is trying to crawl his way out of the building. "Important matters." She claims while grabbing the one henchmen and pulling him up to her face. "Okay tough guy, who's still conscious for now, what is this Jade Syndicate planning?" She starts to interrogate him with Spidey coming behind her to warn the guy saying, "I would answer the beautiful spider lady if I were you because she seems pretty to piss off."

"Probably annoyed by your mouth." The henchman grunts.

"Hey, I resent that!" Spidey points at him concerning the comment, annoying Spider-woman even more.

"Enough fun and games, tell me what you are planning!" She orders the henchman again to give her answer she wants.

"Like I would tell either of you spider punks what we are up to." The henchman holds his ground.

Suddenly her expression turns into an evil smile. "Okay. Fine."

Both Spider-man and the henchman couldn't believe she was going just to let this slide. "So you are letting me go?"

Without warning, Spider-woman tells him, "In your dreams." toss him in the air and throws her bio blast at him, knocking the henchman out.

She walks away, leaving a stun Spider-man to witness what she just did. Snapping out of his trance, he hurries after her to try to break the tension between the two "Yeah, way to keep a cool head there; now we don't have any Intel."

Spider-woman wasn't in the mood to deal with Spider-man, especially not now when this random event had interfered with her other mission. "I don't need your wisecracks web head, and obviously he wasn't going to help, so he got what was coming to him."

Spider-man couldn't understand why she is upset or what he does to make her mad at him. "You know, you could use a chill pill to cool off that anger you got. Should I call Iceman?"

She stops and turns to look at him. "You could take stuff seriously and not worry about me."

"Why ye have little faith in the male counterpart? You know, we should work together to take these guys down." He offers out of nowhere.

Jessica had to blink once before realizing what he just had offered her. "Me, work with you? Really?" She puts her hand on her hip, not feeling the idea of working with him out of all people. It's bad enough that Steve and Tony want to recruit him, but now she might have to work with him alone.

"Sure! We can be the Spider Team, or Spider-man and the amazing friends... Wait we would need one more member for that, or we can be..."

Not wanting to hear him go any further, Spider-woman throws her hand at him to cut him off and finish his idea for him. "Solo where I can work by myself, that's the kind of team I like. Now if you excuse me, I got other personal things to take care of."

She takes off, leaving Spidey alone. Honestly, she felt horrible for treating Peter like that in her hero persona, but she had to make sure not to give any hints that she and Jessica could be the same person. Plus, she couldn't understand why he acts downright annoying and nonserious as Spider-man, but sweet and shy as Peter Parker. Part of her wants to go back and apologize for her behavior because he is Peter Parker behind that mask, a man who was having a rough time as is it. She is still undercover to see if Spider-man can prove his self to be a legit member of the New Avengers. However, she does plan on making it up to Peter and has a strong feeling she will be teaming up with Spider-man regardless.

 _"Come on Jess you have to care that much about the guy... Who am I kidding, he feels less than a man nowadays when he shouldn't feel that way, and I probably made it worse just now. I have to make things right, for its a 'hero' thing to do."_ She mentally convinces herself as she makes her way home.

*Back to Spidey as Spider-woman left*

"Okay, I will catch you the next you in the neighborhood." He knew that she wouldn't hear him at that point and decides to swing away with heavy thoughts on his mind. _"Man it sucks she left like that, but I do enjoy watching her leave."_ Peter thinks to his self but shakes his head not wanting to have dirty thoughts in his head right now. _"Parker, stop that! You already have Jessica to deal with, so you can't have Spider-man deal with..."_

Peter mental slaps his self-remembering that he left Jessica alone and not checking back on her. _"Oh crap basket I forgot about Jessica! Ah forget it, why would she want to be around me after I ditch her like that. She might not even want to put up with my double lifestyle just like Mary Jane. *Signs* I might as well mark this down as another failed date, especially when Spider-woman acted as she hates me."_

Little did Peter Parker know, that Jessica Drew still has her mission to complete and she is not about to end it on that note.

* * *

 **Authors note: So it looks like the coffee went through without any distractions until after it was done. Spider-man and Spider-woman meet up again, with Spider-woman not telling Spidey about the new Avengers wanting to recruit him. How long will she keep that information from him? Only time can tell as the next chapter will feature Jessica getting closer to Peter's personal life.**

 **Just to let you all know I already have the story set up to where I don't need ideas for it.**

 **Also, because of new schedule between school and new job giving me a lot of hours, I can't promise every chapter will be long but I will try and because of that my writing has gotten rusty so if it has errors let me know around where, so I can try to fix them.**

 **To the guest reviewer asking about adding Mary Jane to set up a love triangle I am going to answer that as nicely as I can, NO because I don't care for Mary Jane (if you want to know how I feel about Peter/MJ you can get a sample of that in my Spider-man/Shadow cat story) and a love triangle storyline will not happen in any of my untold love series for the focus will be Peter and one girl. I will make references to exes that Peter made have been with, but a full on love triangle will not happen, sorry. You will get longer chapters, though.**

 **HaywireEagle: You could have said that the second time the word Starbucks was used that it was missing a "s" because the first time it already did, and since I can't pm I will say that as far as your review on a twist in spider-love I literally wasn't writing it like it was a big deal and could care less if it came across predictable and cheesy so sorry but I already gave a warning that it was not to be taken as a serious story.**


	4. Trust

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel or anything I borrowed from other media.

 **Trust**

*The next day*

 _"Yep, my life does suck now. Yesterday I blew off a beautiful woman in Jessica because of my hero duties, so now I'm not sure if I will even see her again, let alone even if I did she most likely won't give me a second chance, thus proving even more that relationships aren't for me. Next, I encounter Spider-woman who seems to hate my guts right now to where she doesn't want to help me take on this new syndicate that's going around. Man, I must be a loser consider the Parker luck has been totally against me."_ Peter thinks to his self as he sits in his boss office to give him the pictures he took yesterday.

Instead of listening to J.J's usual rambling about his hatred towards Spider-man, Peter turns his thoughts about his date with Jessica and how it was the first time in a long time he was happy spending time with someone who seemed interested in him since Mary Jane.

"PARKER DID YOU HEAR ANYTHING I JUST SAID!?" J.J yells at Peter, assuming that he wasn't paying attention to him.

Peter snaps out of his thoughts and proves his boss wrong. "Yes, you were doing your usual rant about how Spider-man is a menace and on top of that talking about how Spider-woman is a better hero than him." He answers him confidently.

This catches Jameson off guard but kept his composure. "Correct Parker. Spider-woman now that's a spider-hero like there, with her energy blasts.."

 _"Bio-blast." Peter mentally corrects his boss with annoyance._

"With that special perfume, she wears.."

 _"Pheromones." Peter corrects him again._

"And not to mention rumors have it, she is a part of the New Avengers that being from under Iron Man and Captain America."

"Yes, she is in the... New Avengers?!" Now it was Peter's turn to get thrown off. He was aware a while back that the Avengers had disbanded but nothing about a New Avengers.

"How could you out of all people not know about the New Avengers being formed... I know why because there's no way they would let that wall crawling menace be anywhere near that league of heroes." J.J announce cause Peter to lower his head but not where his boss would notice. J.J's comment about Spider-man not being on their level hurt him very much because realistically he was right. He was just a street level hero who jokes a lot and isn't taken seriously, why would Iron Man or Captain America ask him to join.

"Anyway, enough about that. Since it's looking like Spider-woman is in town to stop that thug like group, I expect a lot of pictures of her, especially if she and Spider-man end up teaming up." J.J orders Peter, creating some concern because she has made it very clear she doesn't want to work with her male counterpart.

"Mr. Jameson I don't think that's going to be entirely possible considering.." Peter tries to explain and come up with an excuse for why a picture of Spider-man with Spider-woman won't happen but gets cut off by his boss before finishing.

"Let me put it like this, if I don't have photos of those two working together, you will be fired!" J.J threatens, putting Peter's position in the bulge on the line.

Peter couldn't believe his ears. "Fire!? That's unfair!" It was bad enough he had to put up with his boss harsh comments about his pictures and his rants on Spider-man, but to go this low to put his job on the line is just plain cruel.

"Life isn't always fair. If it were, I would still be with my wife, which is not the case and none of your business. Now prove to me that you are the best photographer for this job since I'm sure Eddie would have no problem taking over." J.J dismisses him with a smirk as he smokes his cigar.

Peter felt the urge to reach over the table and give him a piece of his mind and quit, but instead, he just gets up and mutters, "Yes... Sir." as he exits the office and complains once he knew his boss wouldn't hear him, "Screw you J.J, you never appreciated me."

As Peter makes his way out of the building, all he could do was sign thinking how today just got worse for him. _"I guess I can look forward to going to Aunt Mays for a bit since her cooking would help brighten my mood some. Then I can go home and work some more on my new costume and finish off the day by going to the.."_ Peter snaps out of his thought process hearing a voice he thought he would never hear again.

"Peter if we keep meeting like this, you might give a girl the wrong idea and think a particular guy likes her." the voice said, causing Peter to turn towards the source not believing what he is seeing.

"Jess... Jessica?" He nervously asks, noticing Jessica Drew leaning on a wall right beside him.

"The one and only Mr. Parker." She assures him now walking up to him slowly with an extra sway to her curvy hips.

Peter tries his best not to get lost watching her hips move side to side as they did. "How did you know I would be here?" He inquires while also thinking, _"Do them hips lie?"_

 _"It comes with knowing your secret and being a badass hero/spy. Also, I see you checking my hips out like I want you to do."_ She thought before answering him."Last I remember you told me you work her right? So I figure I would have a higher chance running into you at the Bugle." She now stood in front of him, hoping to somehow make up for the way she acted towards him yesterday.

Peter nods his head in agreement thinking she has a point there. "That makes sense."

"Of course it is." Jessica smile only for it to drop when she notices Peter's head hung low and that he back away from a bit. "What's wrong Peter?" She places her right hand on his right cheek and begins to rub it, softly. _"His skin feels so soft... Stop it Jess focus on the bigger picture here."_

 _"Wow her hand feels so smooth... Stop it Peter you don't want to send the wrong message."_ Peter looks up to her and tells her, "Sorry I thought you would be furious at me about blowing you off yesterday because of my work life."

Jessica wasn't mad at him for that if anything he should be crazy about the way Spider-woman treated him, but of course, she can't tell if that affected him or not. "Baby it's okay. I completely understand I mean taking pictures of Spider-man can't be an easy task."

Peter didn't know if he should be shocked by Jessica being understanding or the fact that she calls him baby. "True just like taking pics of him and now Spider-woman." He mutters.

Jessica caught what he said and wants to know what he meant by that comment. "What you mean by that?"

"It's... Complicated I don't want to bore you with the details." Peter starts turning away only for Jessica to stop him by wrapping her arms around his neck and sends him a puppy dog pout." "I will be the judge of that. Please talk to me; I want to be there for you."

Peter attempts to not fall under the puppy dog pout, but Jessica was just too darn adorable to resist her with the current expression she has on her face. "Okay, but I would need to give you the quick version since I suppose to be heading to my aunt's house for supper."

Hearing about Peter going to his aunt's house presents two opportunities for her. She can get to know Peter more from meeting his aunt, and she can make things right with him as well. "Oh really? Would it be okay if I tag along that way you can kill two birds with one stone."

A surprise reaction appears on Peter's face from her suggestion. "You sure you want to do that?"

"Of course. It would be an honor to meet her." Jessica said innocently.

Peter wasn't entirely comfortable with the idea considering he still didn't know where he stands with Jessica. Then again, he does still feel guilty about leaving her, and so far she has shown some interest in him so what could be the harm in inviting her over to supper. "Alright then. Her house's not too far from here, and I'm sure she wouldn't mind one extra person to eat her food ha, so that will give me time to explain what's going on."

Jessica hooks her arm around his and allows him to walk her his aunt's house. "Sounds like the plan, and Peter I want to know everything that's going on not just your work life, but if there's anything in your personal life going on, I want to know about it. You shouldn't have to deal with negative stuff on your own."

Though Jessica meant every word she just said, she amazes herself that all it came out of her mouth. She isn't supposed to care for Peter like that really, but she finds herself having a hard time not too well, besides the whole fact that his hero side is the total opposite of him.

As the two walk over to Aunt May's house, Peter starts the conversation off explaining about his new task. "Well, jolly oh Jameson has decided since the sensational Spider-woman is in town, he wants me not only to take pictures of her but of her and Spider-man working together. The only problem with that is I notice that Spider-woman doesn't seem to want to work with the friendly neighborhood hero. As I try to explain that to my so called boss, he claims that if I don't give him the pics the next time I report to him he is going to fire me on the spot."

Jessica eyes nearly pop out from the recent development at his job. She heard that Jameson could be an ass at times, but his low even for him. She squeezes him gently to allow him to go on that she is listening.

"It's like he doesn't appreciate me at all. Now granted, I don't take pictures just for popularity, but I have a passion for it. I just feel like..." Peter stop his self-feeling the hurt that he has been dealing with as of late and not wanting to drag Jessica into his issues.

"Peter doesn't stop, talk to me. Say how you feel." Jessica stops to hold both her hands in his to get him to express what's going on. If she was going to break the break his wall, she was going to have to show him that she wants to be there for him... For information, of course. Plus, she doesn't like seeing someone like him hurt.

Peter hesitates before finally continues, "Like I do not value to him or anybody. Since my last relationship, I just feel like I'm not good for anybody which is why I don't see why you have any interest in me at all. Your beautiful woman who could get any guy she wants, yet you put your time on a loser like me." Of course, Peter left out his feelings about Spider-man and the New Avengers comment for obvious reasons.

Jessica took in everything Peter has said and vowed that she was going to help get through these struggles... Even if it meant teaming up with his motor mouth side to get him those pictures he needs. "You're right about me, I could get any guy I want, but guess what I decide to spend it with you. Unlike other guys out there that our pigs and only want one thing, you had been a nice gentleman to me during our date, and for that, I want to get to know you more. We may not have known each other that long, but I can tell you are a nice guy and the last person you was with lost a great person in you."

Peter opens his mouth to disagree with her, but she keeps going to make sure he doesn't interrupt him. "Now you are wrong about being a loser and not being valued because you are not a loser and don't let that stubborn old man play mind games with you. If he can't appreciate how great a photographer you are then he and that whole company don't deserve your unique talent. Which is why I know for a fact you will get those photos that you need and then he will have no choice but to take back those words he said unless I will have to come up there and give him a piece of my mind."

After hearing her kind words, Peter was speechless, for it has been a long time since anyone praise or encourage him the way Jessica did. It made him feel, for the first time in a while, special. "Wow, Jess... No one, other than my aunt, in a long time has made me feel important like you just did." Peter admits feeling grateful for Jess coming into his life.

A warm smile of appreciation appears on Jessica's face as she wraps her arms around his neck again. "You damn right your necessary, and I won't stop reminding you until you get through your skull. Also, I met to tell you yesterday, but we got cut off that I want to date you and see where this goes is. Maybe get your confidence up some."

"Really? You want to date me?" Peter nervously asks somehow mustering up the courage to hold her waist.

 _"Good he's starting to get a little comfortable with me, and his hands feel nice and secure... Seriously Jess!?"_ Jessica playfully pouts at him. "Unless you want me to date someone else?"

Peter quickly shakes his head not wanting her to do that. "No! I mean I want you to pick me, but can we take baby steps because like I told you I just been out of touch with the whole dating game, that way you won't get so disappointed easily."

Jessica nods remembering Peter telling her that he hasn't been on a lot of dates. Lucky for him, he has a new partner like teacher to help him get his groove on. "I don't believe you will disappoint me, but yes, we can take as much baby steps as you want, not to mention I will help you each step of the way."

Peter expected Jessica to get angry at him for requesting they move slowly, yet she has proven again that she is very understanding. What he didn't expect was for Jessica to lean close to his face and kiss him gently on the lips. Quickly getting out of his shock phase, Peter returns the kiss back as the two slowly pull their lips apart.

 _"Did she just kiss me leaving me wanting more?"_

 _"Did I just kiss him and like it?"_

Breaking the silence, Peter shyly asks, "Just curious what was that for?"

Jessica regains her composure and softly tells him, "That was you were supposed to get after our last date. Now come on, we don't want to keep your aunt waiting too long."

"Okay, but shouldn't we kiss again? You know so I can return the favor for you putting up with my mess up life?" Peter smirks earning him a giggle from Jessica realizing that he indeed wanted another kiss from her.

 _"That slick dog, I so got to give him one for being smooth."_ With that the two kiss again, a little longer this time and smiling hard afterward at each other, before heading off to Aunt May's house, where Jessica Drew aka will have to face a hard challenge that would make Spider-woman afraid... meeting Aunt May.

* * *

 **Author notes: Well, I have some slight news concerning this story. I had a storyline ready for this story, but unfortunately, another author on here is already doing the same thing. Now I'm not going to mention any names *cough levelxtremedude cough* haha, but since he is currently using the direction in one of his stories and is a little further than me, I decided to make some changes to this one. I know there's the "Oh I'm sure you're not the only one that has used the content" comments coming but in this case I rather give it a more fresh feel since I'm reading his story and don't want to feel like I'm or the fans reading the same thing when it comes to mines.**

 **It will be the same storyline though but with changes as far as the villains go so don't worry is not being canceled, but it made be a bit until a next update. Also not taking shots at Levelxtremedude, just in my opinion I think the story that he's using his storyline is much more interesting than mines right now, so you all go check out his Spider-man stories that tie into his spider-verse series he has going on.**

 **Also, there are elements that will be brought later on like when J.J made the statement about Spider-man not being in the same league as the New Avengers that will come to play in the story as well as Jessica behavior when it comes to Peter. What costume do you think I will give Spider-man in this story? Not to mention I need to spend some time on Fallout 4.**


	5. A tense supper

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel or anything I borrowed from other media.

 **A tense supper**

*At Aunt May's house*

Peter and Jessica, his now unofficial girlfriend, found themselves standing in front of his aunt's house after having a deep conversation between the two. Peter starts to get nervous about how his aunt will react to him bringing Jessica. Jessica, on the other hand, wasn't worried at all, in fact, she is looking forward to seeing how Peter's aunt is like. She does notice that Peter seems to be lost in thought all of sudden.

"So any tips you have for me as far as meeting your aunt goes?" Jessica asks sweetly getting Peter's attention back on her.

 _"That is a good question, considering Mary Jane was the only girl my aunt met and she was the one who suggested that I should_ pursue _her."_ Giving it a quick thought, Peter answers her saying, "Honestly, the best advice I can give is just to be you. Ever since my last relationship ended, my aunt just, you know doesn't want to see her nephew get hurt again."

Jessica nods her head in understanding, but it does make her more curious about what happened in his last relationship. _"I need to ask him about what happen in his previous relationship that causes him to be like he is now, but that can wait for it about time for her to meet the number one special lady in Peter's life."_

"Maybe you should let her know we are here." She suggests since they had been standing at the front door for a while.

Peter quickly gets the keys out of his pocket so he can open the door. _"Here goes nothing,"_ Peter mutters to his self as the two enter the house. Peter calls out to his aunt yelling, "Hey Aunt May I'm here!"

Aunt May comes from the kitchen to greet her nephew with a warm hug. "Peter I was beginning to think you weren't going to make it." After the two separate, she notices a young woman standing behind Peter. "I see you brought a friend with you." She points out with what looks like a forced smile on her face.

Peter chuckles nervously seeing the expression on his aunt's face. "You know I couldn't miss out on your great cooking and yes, I did. Jessica this is my Aunt May, Aunt May this is Jessica Drew. I was hoping she could join us since we ran into each other if that is okay?"

Jessica walks up to extend her hand out. "Very pleased to meet you, Mrs. Parker."

Aunt May shakes her hand "Jessica dear call me May and of course any friends with my nephew is welcome to my home. I'm glad I made enough for the three of us." During the handshake, Jessica could have sworn that Peter's aunt was doing her best to put a firm grip while holding her hand. _"For_ an _old lady, she sure got some muscle."_

"Peter dear, why don't you get to freshen up and let me set up the table. Jessica, will you help me?" Aunt May requests as Jessica looks at Peter, who looks at her like he was checking to see if she would be okay with it, and turns her attention back to his aunt to answer her, "Of course, it will be my pleasure."

Peter smiles saying, "In that case, I will be right back." Peter begins to head to his room to get his self-clean up thinking, _"This will give the two a quick chance to feel each other out. Hopefully, it goes well."_

However, as Jessica and Aunt May begin to set the table up, Jessica turns and nearly jumps out of her skin when she sees a sinister expression from Peter's aunt. "Um, May?" She nervously asks.

"That's Mrs. Parker when my sweet nephew isn't around. What business do you have with Peter?" Aunt May cuts straight to the point with this new woman in Peter's life.

 _"Great this is exactly what I need to deal with. I will just_ say _what she wants to hear and things will be peachy from there."_ Jessica decides to keep it cool since it's not like she knows about her secret identity. "I have no idea what you mean by that Mrs. Parker. I am simply a friend that Peter met recently."

Hearing her answer doesn't sit well with Aunt May as she gets closer to Jessica's face to give her a piece of her mind. "Let me say this; Peter has been hurt by someone who I had pushed for him to be with and I refuse to let it happen again on my watch. Now I made be old, but trust me, dear; I can tell when someone is lying to my face. Right now you are not on my good side, so I will make this very clear, if you are planning on hurting or taking advantage of him, I will make your life a living hell. Is that understood?"

Jessica has no words or comes back except for, "...Yes, mam _."_

Suddenly, Aunt May's face change right back to her innocent expression. "Good. Just as long as we are clear."

Jessica mouth drop when she no longer was looking at her. _"Unbelievable! Me the great Spider-Woman just got punk out by some senior like who_ does she think _she is!?"_

At that moment, Peter enters the room right beside her announcing, "Alright, I am now good to serve my stomach." He then notices that Jessica seems to be in shock about something. He places a hand on her shoulder to snap her out of her trance. "Jess, are you okay?"

Jessica shakes her head and gives him a soft smile, "Yes Peter, everything is okay."

Peter was not convinced by Jessica's response and wonders what happened when he left her with his aunt. _"She doesn't entirely seem okay since she looked like she saw Hulk naked or something. I will ask about it later."_

A few minutes later the three begin to enjoy their meal until Aunt May starts up a conversation. "So Peter, how did you and Jessica meet?"

Peter couldn't stop the grin that forms on his face, recalling the first day he ran into her. "Well, I met Jessica just a few days when I was coming out the bulge. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going since I had a rough day and bumped into her. From there we went for coffee, and I got to know her, though my job got in the way so I didn't think I would see her again but fortunately, luck was on my side."

During his story time, Peter glances over to Jessica thinking, _"She is so beautiful... Parker, will you stop staring like that. You don't want to give your aunt any ideas right now, especially when things are not official."_

Jessica blushes from his story and the way he was looking at her. _"Aww, that's so sweet of him, and the way he was staring at me just then makes feel wanted... Seriously, why am I thinking correct a teenage girl right now?"_

While the two were lost in thoughts, Aunt May analyze their interaction. She had to admit to herself that it's nice seeing Peter smile when it comes to another girl in his life. However, she still feels uneasy about Jessica. "Interesting." After hearing Peter's answer, she decides to ask Jessica an important question. "Jessica, what was it about Peter that made you interested in him?"

 _"Will this woman get off my case? I mostly want to know about your nephew's life behind his mask. Okay, and see what he can do with the spider strength too, but that's beside the point."_ It took all that Jessica had in her to keep a friendly smile on her face, not liking her moment with Peter being interrupted.

"When I first met Peter, I figure he was a good man, and since I don't have friend guys I think why not give this guy a shot. After the coffee date, despite him running off without getting my info, I see Peter as a nice, charming, handsome guy who treats me with respect, unlike these dogs we suppose to call guys out here."

Peter felt touched by Jessica's kind words for it has been a while since Mary Jane that someone made him feel special.

"Correct me if I am wrong, but it seems like you are seeking more than just friendship with Peter?" Aunt May questions getting shocked reactions from a embarrass Peter and Jessica.

"Aunt May?!" Peter shouts not believing that his aunt would be so blunt about their current situations.

"Just calling it how I see it." Aunt May responds with a smirk.

"Right now Jess and I are just friends, not saying I wouldn't date her, but that's not to apply that I am trying to date... Who's ready for dessert?" Peter laughs with fear that he might have said the wrong thing during his last comment.

Jessica didn't know how to react to Peter's comment. On the one hand, she is a touch woman when it comes to guys words, but in this case, she felt somewhat hurt that Peter didn't straight up say he was interesting her. _Though she couldn't blame him when his aunt put them on the spot. "Why did a part of me feel offended by that last comment. It's not like my primary goal was to hook up with him, hell I can't even picture myself with him when he wears the mask."_

Aunt May couldn't resist messing with Peter. "Peter you can take a deep breath now, you know your auntie is just giving you and your company a hard time."

 _"Hard time wouldn't be the exact words I would use,"_ Peter mutters to his self.

"I am happy that you are getting yourself out there with meeting new people. I will clean up the kitchen, I'm sure you want some alone time with Jessica, and I know you will be on your best behavior." Aunt may give Peter a serious look that he knows what that usually means.

Jessica caught on as well and did not appreciate what she is trying to apply for her. _"No vote of confidence on my end. At least we both agree on the alone time for finding out information of course."_

"No need to worry about me, Aunt May," Peter assures her. The two put their plates up and made their way to Peter's room.

 _"Trust me; it's not you I'm worried about."_

"I'm sorry," Peter said softly with his head level while entering his room to sit on the bed.

"For what?" Jessica inquiries, sitting down right next to him.

"I know my aunt kind of put you in an awkward position by asking those questions," Peter explains to her. He felt guilty for how he got tense up with the way his aunt put him on the spot like that. He wonders if he already ruins things with Jessica because of it.

 _"You have no idea, but I can't help but respect her for actually loving her nephew and not wanting him to get hurt again."_

"Peter, your aunt is just looking out for you after due to what happen in your last relationship and besides, I can take care of myself." Peter could tell she was sincere with her words. "I know, but still I feel sorry for it."

Jessica slightly shakes her head not wanting him to feel worse about the situation. "Don't worry about it, although it does bring up an interesting question I have meant to ask you. What exactly happened in your last relationship that causes you to be how you are when it comes to relationships?"

Peter sighs before answering, "Honestly Jessica, I'm not comfortable talking about what happened, but for you, I will give you the short version. Part of the reason was due to my job of taking pictures of Spider-man, which of course puts me in danger depending on who Spider-man is fighting. Therefore, she couldn't take knowing if I will come back to her alive or not even though Spider-man takes care of me when need it."

Jessica saw the pained look on his face. She understands the real story on why Peter's last relationship ended base on his side of the story. _"So basically she couldn't handle the hero part of his life. I wonder if she knew about Peter being Spider-man because if that was the case, she shouldn't have made Peter believe she could stick with him in the long run."_

She gently takes both of Peter's hands and holds them in her hands, to Peter her hands felt very soft. "I'm sorry to hear that Peter. You were just trying to make an honest living, and it doesn't help that Jameson treats you like crap and doesn't pay you the money you deserve for putting your life on the line like that."

It did amaze her how someone who has the rep that he did as Spider-man, would humble his self to work under the man who has nothing but negative things to say about him. Granted, she thought negative things towards the hero leading to her mission to find out more about him, but not even he deserves the treatment he gets after getting to know Peter more.

Peter tries his best to hide the hurt of remembering what happened with him and M.j but thinking back to what ultimately broke them up didn't help. "Thanks, but like I said there's more to the story, but I not ready to talk about it yet."

"I completely understand, so whenever you are willing to talk about it, I will listen," Jessica affirms finally get that cute smile out of Peter. "I appreciate that a lot Jess."

"Anytime Pete." At that moment an idea pops into Jessica's head to take Peter's mind off the current subject. "Another thing, was it correct about what you said to your aunt about you not trying to date me?"

Peter's eyes widen and quickly panic. "It wasn't like that; I just didn't want to seem like we were rushing things!"

Holding the urge to laugh at how fluster he was getting, Jessica continues her act with a pout. "I see how it is."

"Jess come on don't be like that." Peter pleads not catching on to Jessica's plan.

"What are you going to do to make it up for me?" She sweetly questions him.

"I can always take you out on another coffee date." Peter offers in a joking matter.

Jessica leans closer to him, placing one of her hands on Peter's leg. "Sounds nice but I was thinking something that involves us being alone like we are now." She said in a seductive tone making Peter heat up a bit to where he backs up from her.

"You mean like catching a movie," Peter suggests trying to sway Jessica from whatever thoughts she is currently thinking.

"Nope." She only said now close to his face.

"Um, what do you suggest then?" Peter struggles to ask due to how hot Jessica's expression looked right this moment. He gets his answer in the form of lips press on his mouth. Peter, surprised by the sudden move, returns the kiss back before being pushed down on the bed by Jessica to deepen the kiss.

Despite enjoying the taste of lips on his, also the feel of her body on top of him, Peter's senses was still functioning telling him this is not a good idea. "Jess we can't." He tries to talk between kisses.

"Why not?" Jessica didn't want to stop even if she told her self not to get too close to Peter.

"I don't think you want my aunt coming in here seeing you like this." Peter reminds her, but Jessica wasn't trying to hear his case, in fact, she secretly, hope that his aunt would pop as payback for earlier. "That's what makes this more fun."

"Jessica."

Jessica groans and stops the session. "Aww okay."

"Besides, I have somewhere important to go to later, so I need to get ready for it soon," Peter said. It was almost time for him to go to the Science Expo tonight and he is going to need a cold shower to cool down before going.

"Where to?"

 _"Yeah, like I am going to tell this beautiful girl that is currently on top of me that I'm going to the Science Expo, not!"_ Peter didn't want her to think he was that nerdy. "A meeting with Jonah and it's not going to be fun."

"I bet it won't be. In that case, I guess I will see you tomorrow then." Jessica slowly gets off of him to fix up her clothes.

"Sounds like a plan. I will walk you out." Peter and Jessica walk downstairs, with Aunt May saying her goodbye, so she could let Peter get ready. Jess couldn't resist giving Peter one last kiss on the lips with Peter happily kisses her back. Of course, as soon as she exits the house, Aunt May was quick to tell Peter she doesn't have a good feeling about Jessica but Peter figures it was just her being overprotective. He returns to his room, seeing that he still had time until the event starts, and gets to work on a new suit that he been working on. Ironically, Peter will soon find his self-using the new costume sooner rather than later.

* * *

 **Author note: This story is not dead! I'm sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I had decided to change my original direction with this story going forward and needed to make some slight changes to it. Don't worry the previous chapters are the same. Since I haven't worked on this story for a while, I feel this isn't my best so sorry in advance.**


	6. Identity Crisis

I do not own anything Marvel or anything I borrowed from other media.

 **Identity Crisis**

*Science Expo*

Later that night, Peter attends the Science Expo not as excited as he was before about going to the event. He went solo since Johnny thought he was too cool for the event and he didn't even mention it to his girlfriend Jessica, assuming that she wouldn't enjoy herself if she did come.

 _"My girlfriend. Man, it still sounds too good to be true to be saying that. I mean I like Jess the more we grow close, but I'm not sure I can fully be a great guy to her. She has a lot going for herself and should find someone more like her instead of a man who goes around in red and blue spandex fighting crime."_ Peter thinks to his self as he walks around the building.

As much as he wants to believe that he could find love with someone again, his last relationship still haunts him as he sighs to his self-remembering the breakup. _"I guess I better enjoy this new relationship while it lasts cause knowing my luck she will not want to deal with my double life."_

Peter finally snaps out his thoughts as he looks up to see a man he didn't expect to see with a disgust expression. "Technology is the light that can cut through the darkness; the humanity can form into a single truth. A truth based on technical progress based on scientific method we will be unstoppable. I Doctor Otto Octavius vow as a scientist and businessman that my duty to humankind will be fulfilled!" The evil scientist Doctor Octavius, Peter refers to him as Doc Ock, announces earning him a round of applause from the crowd.

Peter, of course, didn't share the same excitement like the crowd. "I don't believe this for a second. Knowing you Otto you got something plans up your sleeves." He mutters with his hands folded in disappointment. During the act, Doc Ock hears a commotion backstage that causes a panic within the crowd.

"Who dares? Face me coward, and fight a worthy foe!" The scientist demanded. To him, Peters, and the crowd's surprise out comes Spider-man who looks like a man on a mission.

"Spider-man?" Doc Ock questions the hero while Peter stood there stunned by the sight he sees right now. _"What do you know, a fake Spider-man on stage. This has Otto's name written all over it. I would do that superhero thing where I get change and take out this imposter, but I can't do it with all these people around."_

Peter tries to move around the crowd to find somewhere he could change only to bump into someone who he recognizes all too well accidentally. _"That was Eddie Brock!"_ Before Eddie could get a straight look at him, Peter ran through the crowd hoping to find a place to change so he could stop the imposter.

"My camera nooo!" Peter turns to see the fake Spider-man take Eddie's camera with his so call webbing and destroys it. He then takes off with the device that Doc Ock presented.

"Good one Spidey! Wait did I just really just say that?" Peter shakes his head and attempts to chase after the imposter.

* * *

*Meanwhile at Jessica house*

After having dinner with Peter and his aunt, Jessica returned home despite the fact she found herself wanted to hang with Peter a little bit more. She lies down on her bed to recall everything concerning Peter.

 _"Stupid Jessica, why did you allow yourself to get attached like that? This mission was simple, get to know Spider-man behind the mask, get dirt on him, and prove to Stark and Steve that he doesn't have what it takes to become an Avenger. Instead, I start to feel sorry for him due to what he deals with at his job and what happens with his last relationship, which I still need to figure out how exactly it ended by the way. On top of that, I make him my boyfriend to just help his confidence, but I can't help but find him charming and attractive."_ Jessica is indeed frustrated with her mixed emotions concerning Peter. The former agent of shield hero side of her tells her to stick to business and to keep Spider-man away from being an Avenger. While the woman underneath says to continue to get close to Peter for it's been a long time since she has connected with someone who has made her feel special.

Jessica gets her TV remote to try and take her mind off the situation. "This isn't right; I shouldn't be thinking things thoughts for at the end of the day he's Spider-man! The guy who supposes not to take things seriously and comes up with lame jokes all the time, so how could a woman plus top superhero like me fall for a guy like that?!"

Speaking of guys like that, Jessica turns on the TV to see a shocking news report. "Breaking news: It is now being said that the hero Spider-man just stole an experiment from Doctor Octavius at the Science Expo!" The news report announces.

Jessica looks on as she shouts, "What on earth!?" seeing Spider-man break some guy's camera ran off with the device.

"That can't be Peter, I mean, look at that webbing can't anybody else see that is so not legit," Jessica observes the scene until she realizes what she just had said.

"Oh God, I sounded like him just then." Jessica rubs her forehead, thinking about the lame puns Peter usually dishes out. She turns off the TV and goes to her closet looking at her Spider-woman outfit.

"Looks like I'm going to need to do my investigation on this imposter. Peter ought to be lucky I know who he is. Otherwise, I would have used this against him and the fact that his lips taste soft. Anyways, knowing Peter, Spider-woman will end up running into him in costume. I can't in no way, shape or form cause Peter to think that I know he's Spider-man, so I will have to act like I did before when we first met up. Even though I don't want to do Peter like that. Bloody hell Peter, why did you have to make this so difficult for me?" Jessica sighs as she closes her closet door and makes her way to bed not realizing that there is real danger ahead that will force her and Peter to work together whatever they like it or not.

* * *

*Back to Peter's room*

Peter did his best to find the imposter, however, due to the other Spider-man's actions the police already had turned on him and begin shooting at him. Determining that it was not worth getting on the wrong side of the law, Peter escapes and returns home not really in the best of mood.

"Man, what a day this been from Aunt May meeting Jessica to now an imposter going around making me look bad. I can already hear J.J now claiming he was right about Spider-man after all and that he's truly is a menace to the city." Peter groans while taking off his costume, the same costume the fake Spider-man had on. His thoughts begin to wonder what was the fakes reason for stealing Otto's device, especially if the two are working together. In the meantime, how was he going to deal with the police being on his case when trying to prove his innocents?

"This would be the time if I were still with Mary Jane would say some words of encouragement, but that's no longer the case. Then there's Jessica." Peter recalls the moments of times with Jessica and wonders could he seek her for motivation.

"No, she wouldn't understand this type of issue that I deal with because she doesn't know about my secret. Sometimes I wonder why do I keep trying to be a hero, I keep getting called a menace just for doing what's right with the power that I have, and I can't even keep someone unless they accept that other part of me."

It was at the moment that Peter remembers the wise words of his Uncle Ben that usually helps him keep going during the hard times. "Come on Parker snap out it, at the end of the day with great power comes great responsibility and no matter what, I will take down that fake me and clear my name." With newfound determination, Peter goes into his closet and looks in the suit that he has been working on for a while and figures he now has an excuse to use it.

"Looks like I'm going to have to debut my new suit a lot earlier than I thought." He said with a proud smile before going to bed, not realizing by morning all of New York City would be affected.

* * *

 **AU: Now the plot thickens in the story. Now for some, you may know this storyline, but I there will be some difference compared to the original. Hopefully, this chapter shows deeper thoughts on how Peter and Jessica feel about dating each other, for honestly, I enjoy writing the conflict concerning Jessica's feelings towards Peter plus I want to stick to the story on what made her want to meet Peter in the first place. Lastly, the new costume will be debuting next chapter. I will give you hints no it's not black suit, but it's one of the alternative costumes you can if you know where this storyline came from and a bonus it was at a certain show.**

 **Thank you for the new reviews, favorites, and follows. Since I am done for the semester hopefully, I can update my content more, but still, keep in mind work keeps me busy at times.**


	7. Partnership

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel, D.C or anything I borrowed from other media

 **Partnership**

*The next day*

"Great, just great. Not only is there an imposter out there ruining my reputation even more, but also the whole city is covered in this stupid fog. I wonder if that fake me has something to do with this?"

When Peter woke up from his rest, he notices the sun wasn't shining through his window and sees that it is foggy outside. He turns on the TV to check the news and sees that report that the fog was poisoned and was hard to see through. Of course, the story of the fake Spider-man still is being talked about, which didn't make things better for Peter.

" **Breaking news, the Jade Syndicate is robbing a bank and have taken hostages."**

Peter looks back at the television after hearing the news, remembering his first encounter with those thugs. It was on that same day he met up with Spider-woman and took on the Jade Syndicate together, though she acted like she had a stick up her butt during their first encounter.

"Those guys again? If they are making their official move, then maybe I will see Spider-woman again since she will want to take these guys down as well. Though assuming that she saw the news and the fact that our first meeting went horrible, she most likely will consider me a bad guy now." Peter sighs to his self before getting up and walking to his closet to check out his new suit.

"Guess it's time for the world to get acquainted with the all new Spider-Man suit. Maybe this will take some of the heat off me as I try to figure out who is behind that mask. Huh, that sounded weird coming from me saying that." Peter jokes as he puts on his new suit and heads towards the bank.

Later, Spider-man makes to the area that the bank is located and stops at a local rooftop. He figures it's better to stay above the fog as much as possible so he can avoid the authorities on the ground. He notices an NYPD helicopter heading to the bank and is about to go after when a familiar voice stops him.

"Nice try Spider-man, but even with a new costume that doesn't change the warrant that's put out for you." said the voice of Spider-woman appearing behind Spider-man. Unknown to Peter, Spiderwoman was impressed by his new look. Peter's new suit features Nano-technology discreetly borrowed from the labs of Reed Richards, thanks to his bro Johnny storm, which allows him to go invisible for a short amount of time. It also comes with a web like cape with the colors of the suit red, black and blue.

 _"That suit looks better than the old one and hot,"_ Jessica admits to herself proceeding to stare at how mature the new suit makes him look.

"Ah, if it isn't my female counterpart. Where have you been? Here to admire my new attire I see?" Spidey poses for her making her blush and snapping her out of thoughts.

"I am not! I am here to take down the Jade Syndicate once and for all and arrest you in the process!" She quickly gets into serious mode and throws a bio-blast at him knowing he could quickly avoid it keeping her act up.

"For your information, I prefer dinner and a movie before we play cops and robbers." Spider-man jokes, while dodging another blast from Spiderwoman in the process.

"So you are admitting that you stole that device last night?" She runs at him to strike with Spider-man blocking and avoiding her attacks.

"No, I was bantering, I mean I'm innocent, and I need to find that fake before he succeeds in whatever he has planned." He tries to tell her.

Jessica already knows that Peter is innocent; still, she needs to be sure that it was Peter underneath that mask instead of the poser from yesterday. She won't let her guard down that easily just because of Peter's friendly nature. "You need to be more convincing than that." She sends him a flying kick only for Spider-man to catch her leg to hold her in place.

"Okay, how about this for convincing. If I'm the fake Spider-man or gone rogue why would I put myself out in the open the next day and continue to be a hero? As a wise old man told me, with great power comes great responsibility. Therefore, it is my duty to keep using my powers for good and stop that fake me." Spider-man pleads his case hoping that would be enough for Spiderwoman to believe him.

Jessica had to avoid the warm smile that wants to appear on her face from hearing Peter sticking to his morals despite the city being against him. "I'm going to give you one chance to prove you're innocent, even though I shouldn't even be around you for that will give me a bad rep helping a vigilante."

"I take offense to that!" Spider-man interrupts her raising a finger up.

She rolls her eyes at his childish response and continues, "Like I was saying, if you give me one reason not to trust you, I will drop you where you stand and when we team up you follow my orders is that clear?"

Spider-man scratches the back of his head nervously. "Not to come off rude, but there might be times where I would have to break that rule so I can't promise to do that. I will try my best to give you reasons to trust me like I'm trusting you." Even though Spiderwoman would make a great teammate to help him out of the crazy mess, he doesn't do well with taking strict orders like that.

The last part of his response surprises Spiderwoman. "You trust me already when I could easily knock you out and hand you over to the police?"

"Technically, you could have already done that. However, you didn't, and my spider-sense didn't go off meaning I wasn't in any real danger. With that said I trust you, partner." Spider-man explains with sincerity in his voice.

To say Jessica is now confused would be an understatement. How could Peter switch from being a guy who cracks lame jokes to have a serious moment like this? "Um, Spider-woman?"

Spider-woman blinks a few times and tells him, "Just was thinking of something. Don't get used to calling you and me partners."

"Aye aye captain." Spider-man does a mock salute, earning a groan from her.

"Let's get a move on before the syndicate hurts those people." The two take off together towards the bank to witness the NYPD already there to make their move on the gang.

"NEW YORK CITY POLICE DEPARTMENT! DESCEND AT ONCE! LAY DOWN YOUR ARMS AT FULL.." Before the officer could finish his statement, the Jade syndicate copper launch two rockets at them causing the plane to crash and killing the officers inside.

Both Spider-man and Spider-woman watch in horror as the aircraft fell through the fog. "These guys are relentless!" Spider-man blurts out in disbelief

"You're not lying there. I can't believe they just shot down those police choppers." Spider-woman agrees with him.

"Yeah, just my luck I will probably get blamed for that too," Spider-man mutters in frustration, thinking how the media will try to throw his name out there saying he was part of the attack.

The Jessica side of Spider-woman wanted nothing more but to hold him and comfort him, saying it will be okay and that she's here for him, and yet she couldn't and because of some part of her hurt seeing him like that.

Nevertheless, Spider-man shakes it off and asks, "Is that the bank ahead?"

"Yes, it is. It looks like they have arm members on top so we need to take them out quietly so they can't alert the others about our arrival." She warns him.

Peter smirks underneath his masks and says, "I believe I can manage that."

"I find that hard to believe when you talk so much that you give one a headache." Spider-woman folds her arms not buying that he could stay quiet.

Spider-man places a hand over his heart to act like he was insulted. "I have you know that my constant talking is what help take down the bad guys."

"Whatever." Spider-woman goes over one side of the building to take out the three guards, leaving Spider-man with the other two.

Following her lead, Spidey glance at how well her suit shows off her curves. _"Nice view from here. Stop Parker your dating, Jessica... Who I need to check on when I get the chance to make sure she's okay."_

Meanwhile, Spider-woman, with her stealthy skills from her training with S.h.i.e.l.d gives one of the guards a choke hold until he passes out. Afterward, she uses her pheromones for the other two guards, causing them to be infatuated with her as they walk up until Spider-woman takes their heads and slam them against each other.

She turns around to see the two guards that Spider-man is supposed to take care are still up and moving when out of nowhere both guys get knocked down to the ground.

"That's the last one. Hopefully, those hostages are still alright." Spider-man said suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"How did you do that?" Spider-woman stares in amazement.

"Comes with the new suit, kind of cool right? Even though I can only stay that way for a short period to recharge." He shoots an impact web at a glass window and proceeds to jump through the hole.

"Not bad." Spider-woman quietly said following Spider-man into the building.

* * *

*Inside the bank*

Spider-man and Spider-woman finally got in the construction through the ventilation system. Spidey kicks down a vent leading to one of the rooms guarding by one of the jade members.

"I hope they don't mind if I make a quick deposit," Spider-man said, jumping down to the grown and webbing up the thug to keep him quiet.

Really?" Spiderwoman rolls her eyes coming down the vent as well.

"Come on you have to admit that was a good one." Spider-man laughs softly.

"I heard better from you." She whispers.

"Wait, is that your way of saying that you like some of my work?" Spider-man responds with a nudge to her arm.

Jessica at that moment set herself up for that comment, so she quickly tries to change the subject. "Stay focus." In her mindset, she was thinking, _"I don't get it, Peter, how are you constantly joking/talk like that when you are fighting crime? This is the same guy who is my current boyfriend and the same hero that Steve and Tony want me to recruit. Unbelievable, and speaking of Peter I need to find a way to let him know I'm okay with the fog situation going on. Once we separate, I can give him a call so that he won't get any ideas."_

Afterward, the two work together to take out each member while making sure the hostages got out safe. So far so good things were looking bright for the spider heroes until they reach the floor where the banks safe is located.

Uh oh, more hostages and a bomb, we need to be careful here." Spider-man tells Spiderwoman who pushes the button that opens the door to the room where the rest of the gang held the hostages are at.

 _"That's being careful!?"_ Spider-man wonders to his self.

"They are messing with us, start the timer on the bomb and take out all the hostages." The leader commands the other two. This leads to the bomb to get activated to go off in two minutes.

"I will take care of them while you figure out how to get rid of that bomb!" Spider-woman jumps into action fighting the last three thugs.

"Easier said than done, move it, people!" Spider-man directs traffic escorting the workers out of the room. Once they were gone, Spider-man picks up the bomb and begins to walk out with it over his head slowly.

"Where are you going with it?" Jessica questions him.

"I need to put this bomb in a _safe_ place." Catching on to what he meant, Spider-woman runs over to the other button that opens up the door to the safe room, allowing Spider-man to throw it in there giving Spider-woman the chance to close the door and lets the bomb blow up in the safe room with the bank still intact. Making their way out of the building, with the leader, Spider-man starts to celebrate their victory.

"Score one for team spider!" Spider-man shouts with excitement.

"That's a horrible name." Spider-woman shakes her head at that choice in name.

"It's a working title, I mean it's not every day a street hero like me gets to work with one of the members of the Avengers. Must be nice being able to be taken seriously by the big leagues." Spider-man shrugs. The conversation he had with Jonah pops in his head after talking about the group of heroes.

"Yeah." Spider-woman agrees and looks away.

Her change in demeanor catches Spidey attention to where he walks over to check on her. "Hey, wait a second, are you okay?"

Spider-woman looks at him with a blank expression. "Why are you asking?"

"It's just when I mention you with the Avengers; it seems to have hit a nerve." Spider-man answers with concern placing his hand on her shoulder.

Spider-woman bites her lips and gently pulls away from him. "Look, I need to go take care of something important, try not to cause any more trouble than you already in." Without letting him get another word out, Jessica quickly leaves the scene trying to shake off the guilt and reminder of why she came to Peter's life in the first place as well how she has been treated him in costume. He's been through enough as it is and deserves better.

 _"I know Spider-woman has been a pain in the butt for you, Peter, that is going to change soon I promise."_ Jessica quietly promises traveling across the rooftops away from Peter.

Peter watches her leave confuse on why her mood had changed the way it did. Seeing that he has some distance from her, Peter leans into a corner to where no one could see him, pulls his mask off, and takes his cell phone out to give Jessica that long awaited call.

 ** _Ring ring, ring ring_**

 ** _Peter_** ** _: Jess?_**

 ** _Jessica_** ** _: Hey Peter, I was going to call you to check on you with all this fog drama and stuff, but it looks like you beat me to it._**

 ** _Peter_** ** _: Haha Yes, it sounds like I did. I wanted to tell you that I miss you._**

 ** _Jessica_** ** _: Aw, I miss you too Peter._**

 ** _Peter_** ** _: I wish I could see you right now, but I have to take care of important business for the Bugle despite the circumstance._**

 ** _Jessica:_** ** _I completely understand, and I have to take care of some stuff on my end as well. Hopefully, we can see each other soon; I miss them soft lips._**

 ** _Peter:_** ** _Haha and I miss you your tasty lips as well._**

 ** _Jessica:_** ** _Before I go I just want you to keep your head up and know that whenever you feeling down remember that I am cheering you on from the sidelines._**

 ** _Peter:_** ** _Wow Jess that means a lot, though I won't be able to stop thinking of you in a cheerleading outfit now._**

 ** _Jessica:_** ** _If you continue to be a good boy I might I have to do an up close and personal cheer routine for you._**

 ** _Peter:_** ** _I will keep that in mind. I will talk to you later and be careful out there Jess._**

 ** _Jessica:_** ** _Same goes for you, Pete. Take care._**

Feeling better after having from Jessica, Peter dials the Bugle to talk to his boss. "Jonah I got shots of the bank robbery.." but Jonah cuts him off yelling, "Parker shut up and call 911, Kraven the hunter broke into the office you need to ahh!"

"Kraven? I got to get there fast!" Peter swiftly puts his mask back on, and web swings his way to the Bugle.

* * *

 **Author's note: There you have it, Spider-man and Spider-woman are teaming up to clear Peter's name and hopefully figure out where did the fog come from. I know some of you may be getting tired of Jessica acting the way she does as Spiderwoman but bare with me it's going to change, plus I enjoy writing her character where she has different personas since she is supposed to be undercover and doesn't want Peter to know that she knows his secret yet. Don't worry though, at some point in the story Peter is going to give her a piece of her of his mind.**

 **Wasn't my best chapter since I haven't worked on this story for a while, but it's an update nonetheless. Yep, I went with the unlimited costume instead of the black suit cause I remember as a kid playing the old Spider-man game always using that one because of the stealth ability. Next chapter will see an old friend and old enemy making an appearance.**


	8. The Hunt

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel, D.C or anything I borrowed from other media

 **The hunt**

*At the Daily Bugle*

Kraven slowly approaches J.J with a huge knife in his hand, admiring how beautiful it will work once its cover with blood.

"Look what do you want, I will do anything you ask!" J.J tries to bargain with Kraven while on his knees.

Kraven grabs him by his collar aggressively and growls at him. "Obviously you put a bounty up claiming whoever captures Spider-man will be paid handsomely. I'm here to tell you that you need to take that prize down because it will be me who will stomp that bug to death and obtain that reward with a bonus for wiping out the competition."

J.J eyes went wide. It's no secret he wants Spider-man behind bars, but he couldn't speak death towards him no matter how much he disliked the wall crawling menace. "That's not the deal, I will not work with murders like you, and even if you do kill Spider-man, I'm not adding any more money than I already had put out."

Hearing this did not make Kraven happy at all. "Is that so? Well, it looks like the hunter needs to make sure no one gets that reward and I will have to get it personally." With an evil smirk, Kraven raises the hand that has his knife in it and prepares to strike until he hears a too familiar voice, "See I told those zoo keepers to put extra locks on your cage for safe keeping."

Kraven quickly throws J.J away from him to face, as he would call him, the prey of the night. "You're in luck old man; you get to watch and see who's the real hunter and who's the prey." Both Spider-man and Kraven get into their fighting stances.

"Spider-man!? I ask for the police, and I get this?" J.J manages to blurt out right before Spider-man and Kraven attack each other.

The fight starts with Kraven attempting to slash at Spider-man, but thanks to his spider-sense, Spidey can dodge getting hurt until he shoots a web line at his weapon and webs it to the floor.

"You're slow Kraven; the mighty hunter lost his touch." Spider-man taunts, leading to Kraven to throw a mysterious bottle on the ground causing a yellow bear like aura to surround.

"You won't be laughing when I feast on your beating heart!" He roars activating his bear spell. He charges at Spider-man and spears him down though Spider-man kicks him off. Spidey notices his attacks are not as effective while Kraven has his bear shield up, so he switches to defense by allowing Kraven to strike at him only to reverse his strikes when an opening allows it. The bear spell finally wears out, but that doesn't stop Kraven from using another bottle that covers him in blue eagle like aura giving him the ability to soar.

Seeing how intense the fight was getting, J.J mutters to his self, "I'm out of here." and exits the room entering the other room hoping that he won't have to be caught up in action. However, while trying to attack Spider-man, Kraven misses him while doing a quick flight attack breaking through the door that J.J just went through hurting his self in the process.

"Where you going animal man, we not finish yet!" Spider-man chases after Kraven.

"Oh, but the end is near. Just you wait." Kraven throws his last bottle allowing his to now have a purple panther aura to him as his last effort to take down Spider-man for good. Thanks to the panther spell Kraven became much faster when it came to his attacks to where Spidey had a rough time avoiding his punches. Knowing that he needed to end this now, Spidey waits for the perfect moment and gives Kraven a huge uppercut following with a huge kick crashing him down to the ground knocking Kraven out for good.

"Yeah, I am so not going to the zoo anytime soon," Spidey mutters while catching his breath. He notices J.J hiding in the corner and walks over to check on him, much to his dislike.

"You okay over here in your hiding spot?" Spidey offers to help him up, but J.J isn't hearing it.

"I don't know what you're trying to pull by saving my life, but it won't work." J.J snaps at him.

"Yeah, because I so should have let Tarzan over there kill you, right?" Spider-man said with sarcasm as he backs away from the man who actually hates him. Out of nowhere, two police officers came in setting off Spidey's spider-sense. "You got to be kidding me."

"There he is officers, the man behind the science expo heist!" J.J points at Spider-man demanding they arrest him at once.

Suddenly someone else crashes through the building, stopping everyone in their tracks. "No one fires a single bullet!"

"Spider-woman!?" Spider-man yells in surprise.

Spider-woman quickly turns to him. "Go, I will handle this."

"How did..." Spider-man couldn't get his question out due to Spider-woman cutting him off, "Just go now before more shows up!"

"Alright, I'm going." Spider-man hurries out of the Bugle shooting a web line to web swing away from the building. Spidey starts thinking of Spider-woman helping him out just now.

 _"That was random, how did she know to find me at the Bugle."_ It was strange how lately it seems like Spider-woman was always at the right place at the right time when it came to him. His thoughts get interrupted when another hero jumps in front of him, not letting him pass.

"Hold it Spider-man. I don't want to believe that you pull off that heist, but I have to make sure, especially with that new costume." The man with no fear said firming catching Spider-man off guard.

"Daredevil? Look, I don't have time to explain. Though speaking of new costume, do you like the much improve suit?" Spider-man tries to strike a pose ignoring the fact that Daredevil is can't 100 percent see his new costume.

"I don't care. Just tell me your side of the story, then I will know if you are lying." Daredevil responds not in the mood for the childlike games from Spider-man if he is the real deal.

Spider-man gasps as he acts offended by the lack of interest from Daredevil concerning his costume. "Well with that attitude, how am I supposed to know you are the real Daredevil?"

"What?!" Hearing the shift in his tone makes Spider-man get back to serious mode. "Listen, it's true a Spider-man made off with Octavius tech, but that Spider-man is an imposter, while I'm the real one. Now why did the imposter does what he or she did, I don't know yet, but if you stop me, then it will be too late."

Without giving his argument a second thought, Daredevil swiftly tells him, "In that case, it looks like you need to go and clear your name fast!"

Spider-man blinks a few times not registering what just happen. "Wait just like that you believe me?"

"I don't have to believe you I know you aren't lying." Daredevil answers him calmly.

"How?" Spider-man asks still confuse.

"Just like you I can't explain everything right now, just know you have your superpowers, and I got mine. With that said I would help spread the word about your innocence around in the superhero community, not that it will help since the Avengers aren't around. Good luck anyways!" Daredevil explains before taking off.

"It would be nice to be part the Avengers right now, that way they could help clear my name." Spidey sighs as he turns to walk away only to be stopped by a police copper appearing right in front of him. "Oh crap!"

* * *

 **Author's note: No, I'm not dead or anything, just a lot has been going on this past month in my life concerning work, trying to pay for my class, and getting my future setup. Which why I haven't updated, and I somewhat had lost my writing groove, so hopefully I can get it back going. Not a long update but a filter is better than nothing. I'm not promising I'm back writing full time, but this was somewhat my way to let all of you know I'm not gone.**

 **The next chapter will see an old enemy, who will play a significant role in the relationship between Peter and Jessica, and friend making their appearance.**


	9. Spider-man vs Rhino

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel, D.C or anything I borrowed from other media

 **Spider-man vs. Rhino**

* The City of New York*

"You okay over here in your hiding spot?" Spidey offers to help him up, but J.J isn't hadn't it for his opinion on Spider-man hadn't changed, especially with the events that took place recently.

"I don't know what you're trying to pull by saving my life, but it won't work." J.J snaps at the web head slapping his hand away from him.

"Yeah, because I so should have let Tarzan over there kill you, right?" Spider-man said with sarcasm as he backs away from the man who hates him. Out of nowhere, two police officers came in setting off Spidey's spider-sense. "You got to be kidding me."

"There he is officers, the man behind the science expo heist!" J.J points at Spider-man demanding they arrest him at once.

Suddenly someone else crashes through the building, stopping everyone in their tracks. "No one fires a single bullet!"

"Spider-woman!?" Spider-man yells in surprise.

Spider-woman quickly turns to him. "Go, I will handle this."

"How did..." Spider-man couldn't get his question out due to Spider-woman cutting him off, "Just go now before more shows up!"

"Alright, I'm going." Spider-man hurries out of the Bugle shooting a web line to web swing away from the building leaving Spider-woman to handle the cops and unfortunately Jameson. Unknown to Spider-man, Spider-woman went to Peter's house to check and see if he had returned home. When she realizes he didn't, she assumes the worst, she finds out through a police report that Jameson was being attacked by Kraven which meant Spider-man most likely would be at the Bugle. Luckily she makes it on time before the cops corner her boyfriend.

 _"Peter you better not get caught or else."_ Spider-woman thinks to herself with the feeling of caring for Peter more than she should, before her attention gets brought back to the current situation at hand

"Spider-woman, what is the meaning of this we almost had that wall crawling menace until you let him get away!" J.J yells in anger for he was real close to seeing Spider-man getting lock up for good.

Spider-woman folds her hands in disgust. She at times follows the rant that the old man would put out about Spider-man and though in the past she didn't care much about the hero; she always believes that Jameson's rants were blown way out of proportion. "We? Don't you mean the police and if you want to go there me we close to capture Spider-man who by the way just saved your life.?"

"Regardless of his actions, he's a wanted criminal that you help get away! I wonder what the other Avengers would think when they find out from the press that you fail to perform your hero duties and take down that..." Jameson suddenly gets lifted off his feet now staring face to face with a piss off Spider-woman, with the two police officers looking on in fear.

"Listen here and listen well, you old geezer! You are not going to release any more lies about Spider-man to the media because he is completely innocent and I refuse to allow you to tarnish his name anymore like you have his entire career with your no good false claims!" Since being around him recently, Spider-woman now takes it personally when someone badmouths Peter, so it didn't help with the person he works for does it on an everyday basis. Plus, she is technically his girlfriend. Therefore, she needs to defend her man.

"His girlfriend, why does that sound good in my head." Spider-woman wonders still trying to deny what she is feeling on the inside concerning the young man.

"It sounds to me that you two have some alliance going considering you both have the word spider in your names. I can see it now; Spider couple has gone rogue." Jameson claims and as usual is wrong again though this does give Spider-woman an idea, not one of her first choices, which will keep the old man off their backs.

"You know Jameson I would be hurt if you put that article out." Spider-woman pouts as she began to activate her special pheromones that start to affect J.J and the police.

"Um, we wouldn't want that Ms. Spider-woman. I tell you what how about we forgot about that article and pretended this whole event never happen." Jameson suggests while under the effects of Spider-woman's ability.

"I like the sound of that, but it would make me happy if you, for now, say nice and positive things about Spider-man as he is already dealing with a lot as it," Spider-woman commands.

"Consider it done!" Jameson nods his head quickly agreeing to do just what she said.

"Thank you now, have a great night." Before he could ask what she meant, Spider-man knocks him out feeling proud actually to give him what he deserves.

"You boys have a good day." She tells the two officers with them staring at her walking away.

"We will." They both salute to her.

Once she gets on top of the building, Spider-woman made a gagging noise from how she seduced that man. "I didn't want to resort to using that method, but that will at least keep them off Peter's back for a bit." Sighing to herself, Spider-woman refocuses on catching up with Spider-man. "With that said I need to find Spidey before the cops catch up to him."

 **"Why worry about another Spider when you should be worried about yourself."** A sudden dark voice catches Spider-woman off guard for when she turns around she only sees a fist slamming her in face knocking her out cold.

* * *

*Meanwhile with Spider-man*

"Stay where you are Spider-man!" The NYPD task force orders from the attack copper that is now chasing Spider-man on the rooftops of the city.

"You are after the wrong guy!" Spider-man tries to explain while dodging bullets and missile attacks as well as local NYPD waiting to attack him. Knowing that attacking them would just make his case look worst Spider-man does his best to avoid as much confrontation as possible while keeping his self from getting captured.

"These guys won't let up!" Spider-man continues to travel and escape the attack copper that is still on his tail. The only reason he hasn't activated his camouflage from his suit is that copper would most likely find a heat signature of him thus making his suit useless.

Heading towards another building Spider-man again avoids getting hit my multiple missile attacks aimed at him. "That was close!"

"Stay where you are and raise your hands over your head." The NYPD task force orders again with Spider-man yelling back, "How about telling that to the imposter!"

Still traveling on the rooftops, Spider-man still prevents taking on the NYPD that were waiting on him while saying, "I'm innocent!"

After what seemed like an eternity Spider-man runs through two towers causing the attack copper to accidentally rams into one. "Impact! Just hit a transmitting tower, I got to land this thing now!" As the copper went flying to the ground, Spider-man watches on while catching his breath.

"Hey, wise-guy you gonna pay for that tower or pin that on me instead!?" Spider-man jokes until his spider-sense go off. "Uh oh, spider-sense tingling. One more step and it's a load of web fluid sticking you to that wall." Spider-man turns and aims his hand towards the person creeping up on him.

"Well that's not the most romantic proposal I ever had, but in your case I am interested." the familiar voice of Black Cat said appearing right in front of him.

"Cat, oh thank goodness it's you but wait why are you here? Spider-man ask not that he wasn't happy to see her for it has been awhile since the last time he saw her but it was most certainly a surprise to see her here now out of all places.

"Good to see you too buddy but the reason why I am here is to tell you that you got two big problems right now." Black cat warns Spider-man who at this point in his life is used to having to deal with constant problems when it comes to his superhero life.

"Other than the NYPD trying to arrest me, ugh laid it on me," Spider-man said with sarcasm getting a smirk out of Black Cat.

"I'm pretty sure this is not a great location for me to do that unless you a fan of wall banging." She teases him by licking her lips causing him to blush underneath his mask at her comment.

"Cat seriously, I'm taken now can't really..." Spider-man begins to ramble before Black cat stops him midpoint of his rant.

"Relax Spider I'm just messing with you beside Johnny finally struck the nerve too, wait did you say you're taken now? Please tell me you didn't reconnect with that red-head." The sudden news surprised her a lot. At one-point Black Cat wanted to try and start a personal relationship with him but he was still with the last break up badly. Later Human Torch asks her out on a date, while she did have hopes for her and Spider, she agrees to go and finds herself enjoying the date though as far as if the two are

At one-point Black Cat wanted to try and start a personal relationship with him but he was still with the last break up badly. Later Human Torch asks her out on a date, while she did have hopes for her and Spider, she agrees to go and finds herself enjoying the date though as far as if the two are official, she isn't sure about.

"Hell no, especially after what she did," Spider-man mutters bitterly remembering the reason why the two had broken up, to begin with.

Black Cat could tell that the break up is still a sore subject, so she decides to change the topic. "You know if it weren't for you I would have craved her eyes out for how she hurt you. Though I'm sure, it's a dark subject to discuss, who's the lucky girl in your life now?"

"Her name is Jessica and while I would like to share stories about our new love life I believe you have something major to tell me for I'm curious about that," Spider-man mentions switching back to the original conversation at hand.

Making a mental note to have a catch-up conversation with Spider about his new girlfriend as well as his new costume, Black cat jokes with him saying, "You know what they say about curiosity killed the cat right?"

Spidey softly laughs before saying, "Luckily for you that you have nine lives and not that easy to kill, now spill."

"Well first, Venom somehow has control of the Jumbo Tron in town square he has been ranting for hours with a message for you." Black Cat address the current issues at hand.

"Venom's ugly face on that big screen, now that's scary." Spider-man quips though deep down he would prefer not to face off against Venom out of all his foes at the moment.

"That's not all for Rhino is running rampage at Omi Tech as well." Black Cat reports as well.

Spider-man groans at what he just heard. "What is this, the villain Olympics? Look Time square is on the way to Omi Tech let's find out what Venom is up too then we will put Rhino back in his cage." With that said the two heroes swing off to the town square to figure out what is Venom's next move.

* * *

*At Time Square*

"Hahaha, The Venom Marathon continues haha on the biggest tv of New York, we are shouting out to the whole rotten apple here people haha." Eddie Brock aka Venom announced on the big screen. Spider-man and Black Cat find a spot to watch the message that Venom has for Spidey.

"The sad thing is he made get his self a talk show after this," Spidey suggest with Black Cat shaking her head at the thought of that lunatic getting his show on the air.

"So we got this beautiful English muffin, you know her she's one of those classy bimbos haha, we have decided that poor girl has 24 hours to live and I mean 24 hours and by the way, her name is Jessica Drew haha!" Venom laughs evilly at his announcement leaving Spider-man shock by this.

"No not Jessica!" Spider-man panics as Venom goes on.

"So just in case someone and I know who it can be if you tight wearing freaks out there wants to save the fake English muffin THE BRING IT ON! Meanwhile, New Yorkers the Venom Marathon will continue! HAHAHA." Once the message became clear, Black Cat places a hand on Spider-man's shoulder to help ease the tension that's going through his body.

"Listen I can tell what this means to you, forget about Omi tech I will handle Rhino on my own." Black Cat offers so Spider-man can rescue his new girlfriend.

"You go one on one with Rhino by yourself? Thanks, Cat, but no thanks." Spider-man refuses the offer causing Black Cat's eyes to go wide with his response.

"Spider?" She said softly trying to make sure she heard him right.

"Look being Spider-man has given me a lot and taken away but one thing that never changes is my responsibility to use my powers for others before myself no matter what the cost. There are innocent people at Omi Tech, and they need our help right now. I won't let them down; then I will stop Venom and save Jessica. This time when I face him, it will be the last time." Spider-man explains boldly with Black Cat giving him a nod of approval.

 _"Just hang on for me Jessica."_ Spider-man shoots out a web line and leads the way to Omi Tech.

 _"That speech alone is one of the many reasons why I still have feelings for you. This Jessica chick better realizes that she has a great catch or else."_ Black Cat follows Spider-man with a proud smile on her face.

* * *

*At Omi Tech*

"We are too late, that makes two major tech heist in two days," Spider-man said as he and Black Cat arrive at the location only to see the tech stolen with no idea who's behind it.

"Which leads to one question where's Rhino?" Black Cat issues only to get her answer from Rhino his self who charges at her from behind with no mercy.

"CAT!" Spider-man screams seeing the body of Black Cat flying until Rhino gains his attention.

"Well, if ain't bug-boy!" Rhino taunts before charging at Spider-man.

"You are going to pay for that!" Spider-man snarled leaping over Rhino causing his head to get stuck into the wall.

 _"Okay think Spidey, apparently taking him head on is not smart since I don't have the Venom suit to give me the extra strength and making him run into the walls all day isn't going to do it either."_

At this point Rhino gets his head unstuck and quickly turns to see Spider-man and prepares to tackle him. "There you are!"

"Dang, he recovers fast!" Spider-man swiftly moves out of the way only for Rhino to get knock back when running into some barrels that exploded on contact. "Whoa, are your ears ringing!? Okay, those explosive barrels made stun him but still don't seem to keep him down for the count."

Once Rhino recovers, he again runs at Spider-man only this time he hits one of the electric generators that electrocutes his hold body causing him pain.

"Now that I can work with. If I can get him to run into those electrical boxes a few times that should do the trick." Spider-man plots setting his plan into action.

"Ow, that hurt!" Rhino tries to shake off the pain until Spider-man calls him out.

"So Horn Head did you get a charge out of that?" Spider-man quips knowing it will get Rhino upset.

"I will squash you!" Rhino blindly charges at Spider-man again with the same result as last time, but with the pain being too much for Rhino to handle, he collapses allowing Spider-man to catch his breath for the time being.

TBC

* * *

 **AU: Sorry for the wait but here's another update and we are halfway done with the story. Now that Venom is in the picture this is where things get a bit messy from here. Of course, I had to bring Black cat into this story especially since she was in the original storyline. Now I did tease again about the breakup between Peter and MJ again which don't worry it will be revealed, but I won't say win just going to have to stay tune. Next chapter will be seeing the fights between Spider-man and Venom with a twist involved that you might not see coming.**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	10. Spiderman vs Venom

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel, D.C or anything I borrowed from other media

 **Spiderman vs. Venom**

*After fight with Rhino*

"Uh oh, spider-sense tiling." Spider-man's sense goes off and saw the police arriving at the scene of the crime after defeating Rhino.

"Oh the boys in blue again, I better hide wait is that Octavius what's he doing here?" Spidey watches, from his hiding spot, as his former foe walks up to Rhino with the police officers wearing a holder device around his waist.

"Excuse me fellas, allow me to deal with this." He then activates the holder and traps Rhino in it keeping him from escaping. Spidey isn't sure what to think but if Doc Ock is now working with the police that might be a good thing.

"Doc Ock is helping the police well maybe he is reform. Anyways I need to figure out what happen with Black Cat but I can't do it with the cops here, unless..." Idea forms in his head to find Black Cat without being harass by the police. A few minutes later, Peter switches out from his costume to his regular clothing and walks over to the ambulance truck. "If the cops can't see Spider-man, then maybe Peter Parker will have a better chance."

He calmly walks over to see Black Cat strap a stretcher and rushes over to check on her. "Wait, Cat it's me, Peter!"

"Peter you have to help me; they are not..." Before she could finish explaining, the two strange looking paramedics closed the door after putting her in the truck. As the ambulance leaves, Peter tries to plan his next move. On the one hand, he got Black Cat caught in this mess and felt the need to look after her, but on the contrary, the problem with Venom remains, and the longer he waits for, the less chance he has to save Jessica.

 _"Jess."_ The name of the young woman who had enter Peter's life at a time when the Parker luck just didn't seem to be on side ran through his mind like the first time he met her, which led to their first date. How she made him feel special, and not to mention their first magical kiss. All this gets Peter to realize that Jessica met a lot to him and he hasn't had the chance to tell her. With all the memories in mind, Peter head towards the alley away, switching to his costume, and begin his search for Venom and Jessica. _"Hold on Jessica; I'm coming."_

* * *

 _*S_ ometime later _*_

The search for Venom wasn't going well for our friendly neighborhood hero. Ever since defeating Rhino, Spidey couldn't find any sign of Venom and eventually enlist help from the Human Torch for help. He would ask Spider-woman, but it was like she disappeared, and that concern him a bit since she did help him get out of a jam. He explains all this to Johnny as they sit on top of the empire state building.

"Well, that's my story Johnny." Spidey finishes explaining all that has happened since the imposter first appeared.

Johnny shakes his head while trying to process everything Spider-man told him. "Listen I will check on Cat, you focus on finding Venom." The flame hero suggests, for deep down while he's willing to help the Web head anyway he can, he still wants a shot at dating Black Cat and cares for her just the same.

"Easier said than done, Venom is invisible to my spider-sense," Spidey complaints in frustration.

"Knowing your luck Venom will find you. Have faith Spidey; you will get Jessica back." Johnny assures before taking off to handle business.

Peter sighs quietly to his self. _"Where could she be?"_ Spider-man went back into pursuit, motivating his self not to give up.

Out of nowhere, Spidey hears a deep familiar voice web swinging beside him asking, **"Hey, you want to race ha ha?"** Venom gets in front of him to take the lead with Spider-man following behind him.

 **"I love it when I get the drop on him. I know he hates it."** Venom laughs to his self.

"Ugh, I hate it when he gets the drop on me," Peter mutters. The chase begins with Venom always moving ahead of him which he knew was frustrating the Wall Crawler on top of trying to figure out where Jessica is. From swinging on top of rooftops, crashing through buildings, the race continues to grow intense until Venom believes that he's toyed with Parker long enough and that it's time for some action.

Taking a second to stop, Venom offers to Spidey saying, **"If you want to fight, follow me."** Without giving him time to answer, Venom jumps down to ground passing through the fog. When Venom lands on the field, however, he notices that Parker hasn't shown up.

 **"Where did Spider wuss go? Spider wuss! Come out and Play!"** Venom taunts for a bit.

At the right moment, Spidey jumps down on top of Venom's head yelling, "Tag you're it," stomping him to the ground to catch him off guard. Spider-man activates his webbing gloves and goes for the offense but misses due to Venom using his camouflage ability to avoid being hit.

"Come back here Venom! Where are you?!" Spidey yells out hating that he can't use his spider-sense in this fight. It would help so he could avoid the Venom stretch his arm towards to grab him, yanks him towards him and uses his to smack his face and lets him go. Venom laughs at him before disappearing again.

"Okay I know one thing for sure Venom can't hide forever. I am just going to have to keep an eye on where he will appear next and strike when I can." Spidey plots in his mind, keeping up with his surroundings. He hears Venom chuckle from the side of him and moves in and attacks him with a few punches and kicks until he disappears again. The fight seems to change into Spidey's favor until Vernon removes the top of the lid that leads to the servers and jumps down with Spider-man following right behind. Unlike Venom, however, Spider-man take the fall pretty hard and needs time to recover.

 **"Laying down on the job Parker haha. Good news you are on the right path in finding your girlfriend, the bad news is even if you find her and get past me you won't like the outcome of what you will discover."** Venom flees as Spidey slowly recovers from the fall.

"Where is she you symbiote freak!?" He shouts now that he's on his feet before something clicks in his head. "What did he mean by that last part?"

Not wanting to sit around and wait any longer, Spidey shakes his head and heads after Venom. _"Get a grip Web Head; it's just some stupid mind games to throw me off even more. Got to stay focus if I want to find Jessica and take down Venom."_

* * *

*Previously with Spider-woman*

Last we saw Spider-woman she, in her way, persuaded J.J to stop bad mouthed Spider-man when a sudden figure attacked her out of nowhere and knocking her out cold. Afterward, she slowly wakes up feeling trapped and can't move. "What happen, where am I?" She wonders as her visions focus and struggle some more to get out from what appears as black webbing?

Attempting to escape, Spider-woman hears a menacing voice that catches her attention. **"Relax dear we wouldn't struggle too hard my spider love, for we wouldn't want you to get too excited and we have an accident before your hero comes and save you."**

Spider-woman looks up to see what appears to be a bigger version of Spider-man with a white spider symbol in the middle. "Who the hell are you and what do you want with me!?" She demands.

 **"Haha, to think for being the spider's female counterpart we would of expect you to be a bit smarter. Though you can call us Venom."** Venom said as he takes a bow while introducing his self.

"Get me out of this stupid webbing, and I will show you what this female counterpart can do." Spider-woman snarls.

Venom taps his chin acting like he was considering letting her go. **"Tempting but you're not my type. I must say, I'm a bit surprised that you ended winning Parker's heart for last I recall he had a thing for red-heads."**

Spider-woman eyes went wide, and anger rose even more in her knowing that this monster knew about Peter. "Leave him out of this!"

 **"You can drop the act now Jessica. We know Peter is Spider-man just like we are aware who you are and how you already know about the connection between the two."** Venom reveals with a smirk.

"What!? How..." Before Jessica could ask her question Venom cuts finishes for her.

 **"How do we know all the juicy details? Well since it looks like you aren't going anywhere we guess we can let you in on how we are aware this stuff with the abbreviated version. For one I was once bonded with Parker until later he rejected me to where I found a new host in Eddie Brock who..."**

This time Jessica answer for Venom saying, "Hated Peter just as much as you I bet?"

Venom jumps in front of her face and growls, **"Don't interrupt I'm the storyteller here, but yes we both don't like Parker. As to how we know that you know who he is let's just say I probe in your mind and discover that you are just of a bad hero as he is."**

Spider-woman panics, realizing that if Venom truly has that ability to go through one's memories, then he knows how she how and why she found out Peter was Spider-man. **"That's right we saw how you found out Parker's secret behind his back because of your little mission to spy on him only to eventually fall in love when you discover he's more man than the spider. Don't worry I promise that's the only information I search for in that mind of yours."**

"You don't know what you're talking about." Spider-woman bluffs and turns away despite knowing it was no use to deny the truth.

Venom grabs her chin and forces her to face him. **"You can deny all you want; we already have all the information that we need to take down Parker. All we need is for him to find his way to you and with your help, I will not only defeat him physically but emotionally as well hahaha."**

Spider-woman couldn't believe that this monster would go this length into hurting Peter. "What makes you think I will just quickly help you do that!?"

 **"Simple, when it comes to damsels in distress, Parker at times is not on his A game, and the would lead to his downfall. Even if he does find a way to beat me, he will know the truth about you and how you lied to him about the big time league wanting to recruit him and you had different intentions of getting all close to him."** Venom explains his evil plan.

"I won't let you hurt him; I swear when I get out you going to wish you didn't use me as bait."

 **"Oh, I'm scared. If I were you right now, I would be more concern about your boyfriend's reaction when he finds out what type of hero you are. As much as I would love to talk my tongue off some more, it's time to set this party in motion. You be a beautiful spider and stay put, not like you have a choice haha."** Venom then shoots out a web line and swings away leaving Jessica to struggle to get herself free as well being alone to her thoughts.

Thoughts of being in a helpless position like now, despite having superhuman abilities Jessica couldn't recall a time where she felt powerless. After trying to break free from the trap some more, slowly her thoughts turn towards Peter calming her down a bit. Thinking back to where it started the night she discovers the man behind the mask shocked her for he appears to be just an average guy. Until she met him and how he acted the complete opposite of his Spider-man persona more shy like but cute at the same time.

Their first date was pleasant where he treated her like a gentleman and not as a piece of meat though she couldn't figure out why when he puts on the mask he tends to joke around with enemies and comes across annoying. However, as she continues to get to know Peter, Jessica couldn't help but care for him from what she discovered about him. Leading to now that Venom invaded her privacy and revealed what Jessica has been blind as well as too stubborn to admit... she is falling for Peter. Maybe not in love Jess knows deep down that her feelings for the web head is real and starts to feel guilty about keeping her original intention of getting to know him.

With tears starting to fall from her eyes, Jessica starts hoping that Peter will get to her first so she can be honest about everything from her mouth and hope that she can still save the growing relationship between the two. _"Peter... Please hurry..."_

* * *

*Currently with Spider-man*

Spider-man was growing more and more frustrated as his search for Jessica continues through the sewers. Venom apparently had this plan already set up because Spidey had to deal with the Lizard's left over experiments, sewer puzzles, and Venom's sneak attacks as well. Despite all of that, Spidey push on for Venom finally gives him a hint that he is closer to his girlfriend.

With a little help from the Lizard, who he met up with during the last part of the maze, Spidey can head in the right direction. Upon entering the final room, he looks around for Jessica, but to his surprise, he sees no other than Spider-woman.

"Spider-man get me out of here quick!" Spider-woman shouts trying to break out of Venom's webbing again.

"Spider-woman?" A confuse Spider-man questions rushing over to the chain that is holding Spider-woman in place. Not that he isn't worried about Spider-woman's well-being, he also wanted to know where Venom is keeping Jessica.

Speak of the devil; Venom shows up at that moment. "Haha, you made it."

"Venom!"

 **"While I would let your girlfriend talk with you, unfortunately, she's in the bath right now."** Venom shoots a web line to a switch that when turned on causes the water supply to rising, where Spider-woman was in, and if Spider-man doesn't shut down the switch Spider-woman will drown.

 **"Well, what do you say spunky, let's finish this."** Venom disappears readily to fight Spider-man again. Spidey turns the switch off and focuses his attention on stopping Venom otherwise it would be no point to saving Spider-woman and Jess if he keeps popping up at unexpecting having to stop Venom from always turning on switches, Spidey manages to defeat him by knocking him out for the time being.

"Spider-woman!" Spider-man runs over to his female counterpart to save her. Rescuing her, Spider-woman hugs him tightly throwing Spidey off since he thought that she hated him. Having Peter in her arms again was a relief for Jessica, and now that he defeated Venom, she could finally be honest about her role in his life up to now.

"I know you have questions, but I need you to hear the truth about everything," Spider-woman tells him feeling the need to reveal her secret here and now before it is too late.

"The truth about what?" Spider-man asks not understanding what's going on until they both hear Venom roar with anger.

 **"I told you what would happen if Parker found out about me! If I go, down you go down with me!"** What happens next happens way too fast. The symbiote swiftly comes off of Eddie Brock and jumps on one of the Spider-heroes...

TBC

* * *

 **AN: I know it's been a long time since I updated this. Honestly, I had started to lose interest in writing this story even though I have a general idea of how it's going to go. NoirValor to your last review, true the plot is going a bit faster, but that's only because I'm sticking with the game plot format when it comes to this point of the story where it is going at a rapid pace though I will try to give a bit more scenes to help with that.**

 **I am sorry it been months since I last updated any of my stories, but I have fallen into the busy life deeply with taking to college classes and three jobs (two of them I don't work as much but still time-consuming), and I lost the interest to write. I hope I can get the mojo back running, but until then I appreciate all the new fans and reviews I have received over the months.**

 **The question as far as that major cliffhanger goes, what you think happens when the symbiote goes to its target? Depending on what reviews say might determine the outcome of the next chapter.**


	11. Symbiote fight!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Marvel or anything I borrowed from other media.

Symbiote fight!

 **"If I go, down you go down with me!"** The Venom symbiote roars detaching itself from Eddie and shoots straight towards our heroes.

 _"I won't let that thing hurt Peter,"_ Spider-woman jumps ahead of Spider-man and goes to attack the symbiote.

"Spider-woman don't!" Spider-man shouts attempting to stop her, but it was too late. The symbiote latches on to Spider-woman's arm and spreads itself on to her body. With the lack of experience of facing Venom, the symbiote can bond and take over her forming a black suit version of the Spider-woman.

 **"So Spider, you miss me now with this new body?"** Spider-Venom voice now sounds like a darker version of Spider-woman. Spidey grows furious at the fact that he allows this to happen. First Jessica gets kidnapped and now Spider-woman. Despite her early treatment towards him, she didn't deserve this.

"Let Spider-woman go Venom! This fight is between you and me, not her!" Spidey pleads.

 **"You say that now, but once you find out my dirty secrets, you might consider changing relationship status to single."** Spider-Venom chuckles while admiring its new host's body.

"What are you talking about?" Spider-man curiously questions not sure if Spider-woman or Venom is taking charge.

 **"What's the fun of just giving you the answers when the truth is standing right in front of you."** Spider-Venom taunts with an evil smile.

"Enough of the mind games! You're either going to let go of her body willingly and tell me where Jessica is or else." Spider-man prepares to attack hoping he won't have to hurt Spider-woman to much.

 **"I or better yet we will go with or else."** Spider-Venom charges at Spidey, beginning the fight. The fight mostly involves Spidey on the defense avoiding attacks like spider-venoms blasts and using his speed to wear her out. Eventually, Spider-Venom catches on to what he is doing.

 _"Now it's time to play with the hero's heart."_ Venom plots to itself in Jessica's mind with a smirk. **"Now this is pathetic. You are desperately holding back to save me when I pretty much lied to your face this whole time."**

Dodging another blast, Spider-man tries to call out to Spider-Woman again to block out the mind games of Venom. "Spider-woman you have to fight him!"

 **"Oh, you don't believe me? Then explain why conveniently I appeared in your life around the same time as Jessica?"** Spider-Venom shoots a web line onto Spidey's foot and drags him to her.

 **"Or tell me how come you came to find Jessica but instead you only found me?"** She proceeds into stomping on his chest and taunts some more.

 **"Did you even wonder what my real intention of teaming with you was?"** With her on top of him, pin to the ground, Spider-man mind starts to process the questions as they all start to add up to the obvious conclusion that he completely has missed this whole time.

"What are you trying to say?" He fearfully asks.

 **"I believe deep down you already have a clue on what the answer is but let's not beat around the bush anymore before I put an end to you once and for all."** Slowly spider-venoms mask crawl off her face revealing a familiar face causing Peter's eyes to go wide beneath his mask.

"Jessica?" Spidey manages to blurt out of shock.

 **"It's about time you figure it out, baby. Jessica Drew, your so called girlfriend, is also known as the sensation Spider-woman member of the Avengers and She was on a mission to scout you as a possible candidate to join the team."** Venom takes over to explain to confuse and hurt spider hero, who couldn't believe that two of the top members of the Avengers thought he was worthy of joining the team while Jessica didn't.

 **"Tin-man and Captain boy scout agree that you would fit into their club, but of course Jessica didn't. So she begins doing her research on you to discover that there's no information on you other than the fact that you fight crime while making lame jokes, leading to the night you went home after racing with the flame boy where Jessica discover who was the mysterious person behind the mask."**

Spidey's goes back to the exact night Venom mention where he just got done racing Johnny and went home afterward. Jessica must have found his secret out when he was getting out of costume while he wasn't paying attention. Though how exactly Jessica achieved her goal didn't add up.

 **"Now you probably wondering why didn't your spider-sense pick on Jessica snooping around your private place? From my time on being bonded to you, your senses while useful are not very well develop from long range consider Jessica actions were not harmful to you. Also with her far away you wouldn't have been able to be warned about her appearance thus why she got the drop on you with her double 007 moves."**

Hearing Venom's explanation somewhat made sense for Spider-man because Jessica was not planning on harming him as well as the fact that she was a hero. Right now he sees her in a negative way to where his spider-sense didn't prepare him for with all the time they been around each other.

 **"Leading to the final part of our story time. Once finding out that Peter Parker and Spider-woman are the same people, Jessica plays undercover to find out about more about your boring life outside of the mask. Playing the role of a woman that gets the nerdy guy's hopes up in believing he could find love with someone since the red head was smart enough to dump you."**

The second that Venom mentions the ugly breakup with Mary Jane, a fuse lit within Spider-man.

Venom picks up the sudden change in mood and continues to taunt him. **"Oh did we touch a nerve? If you couldn't make it work with a model, how did you think you could impress an elite hero who is way out of your class?"**

Out of rage, Spider-man heads butt Spider-Venom stunning her before tackling her to ground. Sensing the anger in him, Venom mentally laughs to itself for a new plan form for Parker. **_"Finally! As much as I enjoyed our time together Jessica, it's about time that I return to my original host."_**

At that point, Venom swiftly detaches itself from Jessica and lash on to Spider-man using his anger to help rebound with him. Meanwhile, Spider-woman struggles to recover from the separation, as well as remembering all that Venom said from her body, as she looks up in horror at the sight in front of her.

"Peter?" She mutters upon seeing Spider-man's suit now black and white like hers were when Venom bonded with her.

 **"Yes! After so much time, Parker and I are reunited, and it feels so good!"** Venom sings with joy using Peter's voice in the process.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Spider-woman demands as she gets to her feet.

 **"What can I say, that deep down I haven't gotten over my first love? What Parker forgets it that not only is it easy for to bond with someone who hasn't experience me stuck to them but also when the person lets their anger get the best of them. In this case mentioning his past relationship with red-head brought out that raw emotion mixed with the pain you have caused him, allowing me to take control."** Venom explains as he continues, **"To answer your question dearly, that heist your boy toy pulled at the science expo, Parker is the villain this time."**

Spider-Women, still somewhat tired from Venom's attack, immediate fires a blast at him out of anger over his reasons. Because of that thing, Peter might hate her. Though she shouldn't care, she has grown to enjoy his company. "You maniac!"

She shoots out another blast sending Venom straight into the wall. "You kidnapped me, took over my body, and possibly created tension between us because of that!? How the bloody is he guilty!?"

Venom tries to get up but gets punch hard in the face before he could get up "Since you like intruding in people's minds why don't you search through his and see where he exactly where Peter was when the imposter Spider-man showed up."

Deciding not to try anything until he recovers, Venom starts to enter Peter's head to see from his point of view of what occurred at the event. What he saw was Peter accidentally bumping into him while the fake Spider-man ran off with the stolen technology. Venom then concludes that the imposter played both of them and technically they are on the same side.

 **"Um oops."** Venom only said slowly removing itself from Peter and back to Eddie, surprising both Jessica and Peter.

Peter coughs a few times with Jessica rushing over to his side and offers to help him up. "Peter are you okay?" It felt weird calling him that while still in their costumes even though he now knows who she is behind her mask. She notices that he avoids her hand and gets up on his own silently, which is not a good sign for her.

 **"You and your wife are innocent Parker. Our bad."** Venom, now officially back on Eddie's body, apologize with humor in his tone.

However, Peter doesn't find his sick humor amusing. If anything it made him more upset with the mess he caused. "Our bad... Our bad!? I'm going to kill you!" Peter goes to lay a beat down on Venom only to get stop by Jessica, who steps in front of him and place a hand on his chest.

"Get off of me! I can't believe you right now!" Peter roughly brushes her hand away from him. The words that can out of her mouth from Venom still stung him in his heart.

Jessica wasn't surprised by his reaction. "Peter, please hear me out from my voice, not Venoms." She said calmly, but Peter is not going to show sympathy.

"Why should I? You had all this time to tell me the truth about why you enter my life. Instead, you used and played me like a fool at the same time! Between you making me believe that a girl like you would give a low class like me any chance, and made me like an annoying pest while in the costume, you're no better than Mary..." Peter stops his self from saying his ex-full name.

Tears begin to form in Jessica's eyes from the fact that Peter almost referred her as the woman who put him in the broken state that she met him in. The last thing she ever wanted was to cause him the same pain since the two became close. "I'm sorry, and you have every right to be upset with me, but there's more to this that you don't understand."

 **"As juicy as this drama is, I suggest listening to what the woman is trying to tell you for you might like what you hear."** Venom chimes in the conversation for a small part of him felt responsible for creating the issues between the two.

"Stay out of this Venom you cause enough damage as it is. I need to go away from here, Black Cat is still missing, and because everything that went down today I'm too tired to go out and search for her."

Peter starts to walk away but stops and slightly turns towards Jessica and tells her, "As far as you go Jessica and Spider-woman, I don't need your help anymore. You can go tell the Avengers that I decline the offer which is what you wanted in the beginning, and our so called relationship is over but I sure it didn't mean anything to anyway." He then fires a web line and heads out of the sewers with a heavy heart.

He then shoots a web line and heads out of the sewers with a heavy heart. His final words crush Jessica as she fell to her knees and let the tears fall that she couldn't keep in anymore along with Venom disappearing out of sight.

Unfortunately for Peter, he was far too gone as Jessica alone in the room whispers out loud the words that she wanted to tell him, _"But it did mean something to me..."_

TBC

* * *

 **AN: This chapter was a pain to come up with because of the major decision on who should fall to the symbiote and fight the other. Both sides made sense which didn't help, and because either choice would be predictable, the next challenge was to make the chapter interesting regardless of the decision.**

 **So I pull a two-faced and did heads and tails to come up with an answer and Jessica was the winner of getting the venom suit attached to her. With Spider-man already being exposed to the suit, Jessica lack of experience would help Venom control her quickly. Then I decided well why can't both happen, and thus you get both experiences of seeing the spider heroes fight each other under Venom's influence. Also I didn't go all out with the fight scene since in the last chapter the fight would have worn our heroes out by this point.**

 **That's why the wait has been so long, other than fall semester starting off and working two jobs, so hopefully, the wait was worth it. I don't feel like this was a great chapter since it's been a while since I worked on this story but I haven't given up on it yet as you see.**


End file.
